


The Most Beautiful Moment In Life

by Sugakookie0903



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia AU, Amnesia!taehyung, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Basically lowkey ships everywhere, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Mystery, OT7, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakookie0903/pseuds/Sugakookie0903
Summary: A murder. Suicide.Taehyung forgets. He forgets everything.He wants to remember.But it would be better if he didn't.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story ^.^  
> Idk why I wrote this but hyyh was such a beautiful era I felt I had to.  
> I may carry this on but we'll see

 

**PROLOGUE**

He took a deep breath as he looked up at the scaffolding structure before putting his hand around the first cold metal rung of the ladder. Looking to his left, he saw his group of friends huddled together, their legs swinging lazily over the edge of the platform towards the calm sea below. None of them had noticed him leave.

 

He began his acsent slowly, taking his time and being careful not to slip and fall off the structure. Two minutes later, he was at the top - stepping cautiously onto the wooden boards that were slippery with seaweed and splashed with something the seagulls had left behind.

 

Up there, it was quiet. He could hear nothing but the rolling waves, the slight breeze and the quiet chatter of his friends 10 metres below. Steadily, he stepped forward until he was about four metres from the edge of the boards, where there was a large drop that ended with the fading blue sea below.

 

The wind was warm as he felt it tickle his rosy cheeks slightly, still breathless from his climb. He had to admit, the view from up there was breathtaking; it was beautiful.

 

The sky was a multitude of yellows, blues and oranges that all blended into one. The sun was setting: a bright white ball of fire that reflected on the now grey ocean below, making it glisten and glint like light reflecting off a mirror. The view calmed him.

 

As he looked down towards his group of friends, friends that he had known for as long as he could remember, he noticed that they were looking in his direction. They all waved, some of them laughing, some of them warning him to be careful. He just laughed and waved back cheerfully. Friends really were something he treasured. They were always there for him, even during his darkest moments. They always took care of him, making sure he was okay. Wherever he went, they went; always behind him.

 

As he looked closer, he realised how beautiful they were. The sunset was making their cheeks glow and their hair light up, reminding him of angels. Their eyes were glinting; alive but dead at the same time. Looking at them, studying them, reminded him woefully why he was up here in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

_A week before:_

 

It was a Saturday evening. He was coming home from hanging out with his friends in a deserted place that they had discovered. He was alone. There was a growing dark and it was getting cold. Pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands, he started up the moulding stairs that led up to the apartment he was sharing with his sister and step-father.

 

 

You could say the block of flats they resided in weren't the most fancy of places, and it looked like a place you could have a gun-fight in, you know, graffitied walls and all that - but, it was a place that held a roof over his head and offered him some sort of warmth.

 

 

He was only halfway to his front door when he could already hear the yelps and screams of his sister. He rolled his eyes. His step-father was at it again - and he wouldn't stop until he intervened. So he started running.

 

 

Breathing heavily, hands shaking, he unlocked the front door with difficulty, willing himself to calm down. Telling himself that this has happened many times before and only ended in tears; nothing more. Despite this, he stormed in; the screams of his poor sister were now extremely loud, which were accompanied with the smashing of crockery and his step-fathers ranting. Something about money. Again. When would this stop? He had to end this. Once and for all.

 

 

Tiptoeing his way through the hallway, he peeked through the crack in the door that led to their so called 'living room'. Through the crack he could see his stepfather, red in the face - from drinking as well as anger - screaming in rage and pulling his sister's hair until tears ran down her face. Smashing plates and cups on the floor, he started towards his sister, who was shivering and whimpering with terror, cowering like an abused puppy. His step-father growled and advanced menacingly, before grabbing hus sister's hair again and shoving her head roughly against the cold, stone brick wall. Again and again, he thumped her head against the wall, demanding her for an answer. She screeched with pain.

 

 

This was the last straw.

 

 

Rage like red hot fire welled up in him and coursed through his veins like a wild beast as he looked round the hallway, searching for a weapon.

 

 

Just behind him his eyes came to rest on a wooden table that held a collection of beer bottles, all shapes, sizes and colours - left there by his step-father, who was an obvious drunkard. Well, it was time for him to taste karma.

 

 

There are a lot of things in this world that you can't help. Anger is one of them. He grabbed the nearest bottle and exploded through the door. The look of surprise in his step-fathers eyes will be something he'll never forget. He used the bottle as a club, and sent it smashing down onto his step-fathers head, causing him to break away from his sister and letting her slip down the wall and collapse into a howling heap on the floor.

 

 

The look of fear and pain in his step-fathers eyes as he stabbed the now smashed bottle over and over and over into his abdomen will be something he will never forget too. Screams and shouts rang in his ears and he stopped stabbing once he felt his hands become slippery with warm liquid. He looked down to find his step-fathers blood all over his hands, on his sweater, and most notably, leaking through his step-fathers white linen shirt, as red as wine. He also noticed that the blood wasn't just coming from the wound. Looking up, he saw his prey's face, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock - blood running from his lips down his chin. The life in his eyes was almost non-existent.

 

 

It was only then that he realised what he'd done. His body started shaking all over and he dropped the weapon, stumbling backwards, barely breathing. His sister was looking at him like he was a monster. He was a monster. So he turned and ran.

 

 

He ran for his life. He ran and ran and ran until he could run no more. Down the dark and silent streets, he made his way into an alleyway that smelt of faeces and something else I'd rather not mention, and collapsed onto a pile of rotting cardboard pizza boxes that swarmed with flies. He was still shaking. The only light was from a fizzing street lamp, but he could still see how much blood was staining him. Marking him. Labelling him as a monster - a murderer. What teenage boy should have to live with that on their shoulders?

 

 

Fumbling around in his pockets, he retrieved his mobile phone and dialled a number from memory: the number of his closest friend. A friend whom he could trust.

 

 

The call was answered straight away. He breathed shakily into the receiver and sobbed,

 

 

"Bro, i need to see you."

 

* * *

 

_Back to Present..._

 

 

He turned to his friends, smiling slightly. Looking at his friends again, friends who cared for him and loved him no matter what he did, calmed him.

 

 

Friends who weren't actually there.

 

 

Friends who were never there in the first place. Never existed. A simple figure of imagination. There was no one on the other side of the phone; only silence. There was no one to comfort him - console him when he was down. There was nothing. Only anger, hate and loneliness that tore at you like a hungry animal.

 

 

Turning back to face the sea and the sky, he breathed in the salty air, savouring the last moments of his meaningless life.

 

 

Birds were tweeting and his fingertips tingled with anticipation. This was truly the most beautiful moment in life. He sniffed, closed his eyes and ran towards the edge.

 

 

Then he jumped.

 

 

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to carry on with the story :D We shall see how this goes... :P

Concrete. Cold, hard concrete. He felt his body go into shock, felt every ounce of breath leave his body and his head snap foreward. The last thing he saw was the cruel light through the shimmering water, glaring as if saying 'good riddance'.

 

Even nature wanted him gone. And he was going. Good riddance to you all.

 

* * *

 

Voices. A cold grip. Sirens. More voices. Shouting. Beeping. Silence.

 

White, bright and cruel light was what he was greeted with when he opened his salt-crusted eyes slightly, sqinting through dark eyelashes.

 

Well, he tried to anyway. There was a dull pain in his head that refused to let him look at anything bright for more than one second.

 

Light?

 

 _Wait_.

 

_Why am i alive? Didn't I drown or something?_

 

Confusion laced his aching brain before he realised where he was.

 

Oh great. He wanted to die but here he was in a hospital. How ironic. He wanted to scoff but doing so would take a ridiculous amount of effort so he didn't bother.

 

Unfortunately, before he could take the situation into further consideration, his brain decided enough was enough and he blacked out once again, letting the dark tentacles of sleep pull him under.

 

When he woke again, he became more aware of his surroundings, thus more aware of pain.

 

His ribs felt crushed, his head was pounding and he felt rather nauseous - ready to throw up any second. Lips dry and cracked, his throat screamed for anything that was liquid. Every bone in his body ached like he'd been run over by a car. No, scrap that. A lorry. Maybe even two.

 

All in all, he couldn't move without being in excruciating pain.

 

Even so, he had to move someday or another so he lifted his head slightly up before experiencing the most painful pain that he had ever felt in his whole life. The tiny movement sent lightning bolts down his spine that sent flashing lights to his head, causing him to drop it back down suddenly, his brown, matted hair splayed out on the pillows underneath.

 

He let out a pained groan, and that's when he realised he wasn't alone.

 

'Hey look! I think he's waking up!' exclaimed an excited voice.

 

'Shhh don't shout, he probably has a headache right now' - a more soothing voice now.

 

Yea, too right.

 

'Hey, buddy, you ok?' said a voice very close to his ear.

 

He jumped a little and attempted to open his sore eyes a little more.

 

Looking to his left, he saw a face right next to his, soft brown eyes looking earnestly at him like a puppy expecting a treat. He frowned and tried to speak, but only a scraping croak escaped his mouth and he subsided into a fit of coughing, which of course upset his ribs and head, making him wince in pain.

 

'Water.' he managed to croak.

 

'I'll get it!' the eager voice said again and he heard scuffeling as the owner of the voice stood up sharply and began to make his way to what Taehyung presumed was a water dispenser.

 

'I dont think that's such a good idea, Kookie, he nearly drowned so he's already consumed too much water. If he has any more it could overwhelm his lungs or something and he could drown again.'

 

A small 'oh' came from this apparent 'Kookie' and Taehyung heard him sit again.

 

The owner of the soft voice came over and he saw a guy in his early 20s with light brown hair and a motherly expression.

 

'Hi, Tae. How you feeling?'

 

Taehyung blinked twice with a blank expression before finally answering:

 

'I feel like death.'

 

Mom guy laughed joyfully (almost too joyfully, judging their current situation) - his hands clapping like a seal and his laugh reminding Taehyung of the noise of windows being washed. The thought made the corners of his mouth raise a little, but then his head pounded again and he groaned once more with pain. His tiny smile fell quickly and he screwed his eyes shut.

 

The guy next to him glanced at Mom guy worriedly then flashed Taehyung a smile, showing a cute dimple for a second.

 

'Tae, sleep, it's okay.' he whispered soothingly while stroking Taehyung's hair with dainty fingers. 'You need to rest.'

 

Taehyung was only too glad to shut his aching eyes and be pulled into the realms of sleep once more.


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy another chapter! This one is my longest so far (which still isnt very long lmao)  
> Enjoy! :D

_Blood. There was so much blood. Blood on the floor. Blood on the walls. Blood on the windows and even splashed on the ceiling._

 

_Taehyung looked down._

 

_Blood on his hands._

 

_They were crimson. Scarlet with the stuff. The pungent smell wafted around the room, filling his nose - suffocating him. The still warm liquid ran down his arms, thick blood staining his pure white clothes and pooling on the floor where he knelt._

 

_His quick sharp breaths echoed round the pitch black room. The sounds of his own anxiety bounced off the walls and drowned his ears._

 

_Wiping frantically at his clothes, he tried to scrape off the blood that covered him. The dry blood stuck to him like glue. Even though none of it seemed to come off, it managed to make his clothes even more bloody._

 

_The darkness enfolded him, encircled him, hungry and ready to pounce. It whispered to him, the deafening silence kissing his ears, inviting him into the haunting and ominous darkness._

 

_Blood ran down the walls. It seemed to be alive, racing at him like a wild animal about to devour it's prey. The sinister redness surrounded him, closing him in, swallowing him whole._

 

_Suddenly he was drowning. Desperately he tried to open his eyes, finally succeeding._

 

_It was only then that he wished he'd kept them shut. It wasn't water he was in._

 

_He was drowning in blood._

 

_It filled his mouth, making him choke and splutter. He couldn't breathe. He was swallowing gallons of it, and the stench was overpowering. Gagging, he clawed his way through the gooey fluid, struggling to get out. To save himself._

 

_It was too late._

 

_Blood had filled every crevasse in his body. Every nook and cranny. Pressure built up in Taehyung's head and his breathing got shallower. Blood seeped out of his eyes, his ears and his nails, only to be consumed again._

 

_His vision wavered, then went totally black._

 

_He couldn't breathe. He couldn't -_

 

 

Taehyung jolted awake, gasping for oxygen like he'd ran a marathon. The monitor beside him was beeping like crazy. With beads of sweat sliding down his damp forehead, he sucked in air like his life depended on it.

 

Clean air.

 

He was alive. It was just a dream.

 

As his breathing and racing heart returned to a relatively normal pace again, Taehyung anxiously checked his sweaty palms and clothes all over for any traces of blood.

 

Nope. There was nothing. Phew, it was just a dream. Just a harmless dream. It was okay. He was going to be okay. _Everything's fine._

 

Gradually turning his aching head, he glanced at the digital clock beside him.

 

 **3:38am**.

 

Taehyung groaned. It was still the middle of the night. However, nothing - absolutely _NOTHING_ \- would make him fall asleep again after a dream like that.

"Looks like i'm in for a long night..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Taehyung, no offense, but you look wrecked. Are you okay?"

 

The same people had come to visit him again, and Mom guy was already asking questions. No wonder, judging from his bloodshot eyes, tangled hair and eye bags so big you could put your weekly shop in them.

 

"I'm fine, just had a bad night I guess."

 

"Aww Taehyungie..." Mom guy pouted sympathetically and massaged Taehyung's arm softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

Taehyung shook his head hastily.

 

_Blood._

 

There was blood everywhere. Taehyung remembered himself drowning and his breath suddenly started to quicken.

 

"Tae are you okay? Your palms are so sweaty. Are you sure you don't want to-"

 

" _NO._ "

 

Everyone in the room looked up in surprise at this sudden outburst.

 

Taehyung looked away from everyone's startled gazes and stared at his duvet instead, fiddling with the hem of his night clothes.

 

"I- I mean, n-no. It's okay. I-I'm fine. Sorry." he stuttered quietly.

 

There was a hum of disagreement beside him and he looked up to see Mom guy's brow furrowed slightly in a concerned manner.

 

Great. Now he'd made them suspicious.

 

"Namjoon. Jungkook. Come over here." Mom guy called over the other two guys who were in the room.

 

Dimple guy, apparently now Namjoon, and bunny dude, who was now Jungkook, shuffled awkwardly over and sat down next to Taehyung's bed.

 

Mom guy signalled to Namjoon from the other side of the bed with his eyes and a slight nod of his head.

 

"Taehyung," Namjoon started with an awkward cough, "I understand that you've been through a lot in the past few hours, and you might be a bit confused, but we need to know."

 

Taehyung tilted his head and frowned a little.

 

"Know what?"

 

Namjoon sighed. "What were you thinking? Why were you in the sea? Winter has just finished so you knew it would be absolutely freezing. Are you crazy? You could have got pneumonia or something. You're lucky we had all just arrived - if we hadn't, you'd probably be-" Namjoon choked with emotion as tears filled his eyes.

 

"Joonie..." Mom guy spoke softly to calm him down.

 

Taehyung was still overwhelmed with the bombardment of questions thrown at him.

 

He had nearly drowned? What? That may explain his disturbing dream... And why he was in hospital. But the blood...?

 

He started to feel dizzy and his head felt like lead. He couldn't remember anything.

 

"Seokjin hyung I think he needs some water." Jungkook spoke worriedly to Mom guy after observing Taehyung's rather flustered state.

 

Hurriedly Seokjin got up and returned with a plastic cup of freezing water. Taehyung gulped it down gratefully, sighing with thankfulness as it soothed his sandpapery throat and he closed his eyes with pleasure.

 

When he opened them again, three other pairs of dark eyes were staring back at him expectantly. Taehyung jolted, then realised he hadn't answered any of their questions.

 

"U-um," he gulped nervously, "I don't... remember..."

 

"It's okay, hyung." Jungkook leaned over, causing his dark bangs to fall over his big eyes, and he patted Taehyung's greasy hair (he really needed to get it washed, it was so gross), "you don't need to answer everything now."

 

Seokjin grinned. "Yeah, it's okay Tae. Dont overwork yourself. Besides, the other guys are looking foreward to seeing you; we don't want you in a bad state for them, do we now?"

 

Taehyung's breathing faltered (once again) and his eyes widened slightly.

 

Other... guys?

 

The three other people in the room didn't seem to notice Taehyung's confusion and continued talking amongst themselves. Taehyung wasn't listening. Their voices faded and he stared at the bleached ceiling.

 

Other people...was he missing something?

 

* * *

 

Softness. Smoothness. Warmth.

 

Taehyung leaned his head in the direction of the nice feeling on his left cheek.

 

Then he heard giggling.

 

Taehyung snapped open his eyes. Warm brown ones stared back. A smile as big as Taehyung's splitting headache and soft, brown, fluffy hair greeted him.

 

" _Boo_ " said the face. The face that was way to close to his own. It was kind of disturbing to be quite honest, regardless of how much of a nice face it was.

 

"Jimin, stop it," said a deep guttural voice from afar, "you're probably scaring the poor guy."

 

This 'Jimin' dude giggled delightedly "Aww c'mon Yoongi hyung, I'm just so happy he's awake" he whined playfully.

 

However, Taehyung sighed with relief as Jimin finally decided to remove himself out of his personal bubble.

 

The guy with the deep voice who was apparently Yoongi, stepped foreward and Taehyung was blinded with a shock of coral-coloured hair. Leaning over Taehyung, but not too much, Yoongi smiled slightly with a soft look in his muddy brown eyes.

 

"Welcome back bro" was all that was uttered before they were interrupted by a ray of bouncing sunshine.

 

 _"TAEHYUNG!!!"_ it screeched, _"YOU'RE ALIVE OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH YOU WORRIED US ALL TO DEATH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU SILLY PIECE OF-"_ the ball of sunshine stopped screaming so he could grab Taehyung's shoulders and hold him at arm's length away. "Never do that to us again, idiot." he whispered, before enveloping Taehyung in a bone-crushing hug that took his breath away (again).

 

"Hoseok," Namjoon chuckled, "be careful, he's still fragile."

 

Hoseok, who was still cligging onto Taehyung like his life depended on it, gasped loudly in his ear and let go.

 

"Sorry Tae!" said Hoseok with a blinding smile, "I'm just so excited that you're okay. The last time we saw you, you were unconcious and almost drowned, and we thought you might never wake up, and-" he stopped to wipe his tear-filled eyes before sniffing, "but you're fine now and that makes me happy again."

 

If Taehyung wasn't confused before, he certainly was now. All these people...it was overwhelming.

 

"Tae!" Jimin stepped foreward, invading Taehyung's personal space once again, "what were you doing! Why were you in the water, and why weren't you swimming? Bro, I thought you could swim..."

 

Taehyung shook his head. "I don't unders-"

 

"What happened, Tae-hyung? Tell us everything," Jungkook joined in.

 

"I dont remem-"

 

"Taehyung." Namjoon looked at him worriedly, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

 

Taehyung gulped and his heart began to race, his face heating up. Tears threatened to fall and breathing became difficult. It was all too much.

 

Seokjin, sensing Taehyung's discomfort, moved everyone away hastily, "Guys, stop, move away - you're panicking him."

 

Everyone moved away and immediately Taehyung cooled down but his breathing was still erratic. Seokjin slowly rubbed Taehyung's back soothingly, asking: "Tae, do you want everyone else to leave for a minute so you can calm down?"

 

Taehyung looked at everyone, and despite noticing the puppy-like expression on Jimin's face, nodded guiltily. He needed to catch his breath.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the large white doors closed softly after the five boys, an awkward silence and many unanswered questions filled the tense air.

 

"Tae..." whispered Seokjin

 

Taehyung turned over so he was facing away from his worried companion. "I don't-"

 

"Please Tae..."

 

_No. No this can't be happening._

 

"Tae look at me."

 

Tears filled Taehyung's bloodshot eyes and they spilled out, dissolving into the plain bed sheets below.

 

_No. Why? Why me?_

 

Tentatively, Taehyung turned over to face Seokjin, who was almost crying.

 

"Taehyung...

 

 

you dont remember us do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun 0____0


	4. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now my longest chapter so far lmao
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Amnesia"

 

The other boys were back in Taehyung's hospital room and were all sitting round his bed, making Taehyung feel like a caged animal. There was also a stern looking doctor present with them who was holding a clipboard and a pen, looking like a police officer about to interview a suspect.

 

Taehyung was fed up. He felt ashamed. Everyone was upset because of him, because he couldnt remember anything. He felt so guilty, seeing everyone's disappointed faces, some laced with the pain of being forgotten by someone who was apparently one of their best friends.

 

Taehyung wished he could remember.

 

The doctor gave a tight smile and signalled to Taehyung who sat in his bed looking drained and quite faint. "Amnesia is what he's got."

 

Seokjin gasped softly and covered his face with his hands, while Namjoon lowered his head while patting Seokjin comfortingly on the back. Jungkook hid his face in Yoongi's lap and Jimin's lower lip wobbled. Everyone looked like they were about to cry; they were aghast. The worst thing that could have possibly happened, had happened.

 

"That's what we suspect has occured, anyway, due to his obvious memory loss. He seems to be suffering from Retrograde Amnesia, which is when the person loses memories from past events before the..." the doctor cleared his throat and looked down at his tattered clipboard "...trauma."

 

Jungkook lifted his head with a quizzical look. "Trauma? What trauma, sir?"

 

The doctor turned to Jungkook and his left cheek raised for a millisecond into what you could call a smile, although it was more like a twitch.

 

"The name's Dr. Kwon. And yes, one doesn't develop amnesia for no reason. Which is why," Dr. Kwon turned back to Taehyung, "we need to run some tests on you and you'll need to ask some questions as best as you can. Can you do that for me?"

 

_So patronising._

 

Taehyung swallowed - "sure."

 

Dr. Kwon stepped foreward and sat down on a stained blue chair before scooting foreward and getting way too close to Taehyung for his comfort.

 

The doctor stared unnervingly at Taehyung for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

 

"Do you remember any recent events at all?"

 

Taehyung squinted in thought, "Umm I remember the dream I had last night, if that's any help." Taehyung shuddered at the thought of his ghastly dream again.

 

The doctor nodded his head before asking "When did the memory problems start?"

 

"As soon as I woke up, i guess."

 

"Do you remember anything about yourself?

 

Taehyung nodded gingerly. "My name is Kim Taehyung and I'm 19 years old...and..." Taehyung faltered, "That's it, really..."

 

The doctor nodded again.

 

"Are there any factors that may have caused the memory loss, such as a head injury, surgery, or stroke?"

 

"...I don't know...I told you, I can't remember anything."

 

Yoongi looked up, "Well as far as we're all aware, Taehyung hasn't had any head surgery, and he doesn't suffer with strokes."

 

"Has he ever taken any illegal drugs, such as cocaine or heroin?"

 

Taehyung held his breath while he waited for the answer. He hadn't done anything illegal in his past, had he?

 

He was relieved when Yoongi shook his head firmly. "We're all quite certain he's done nothing of the sort, doctor."

 

Dr. Kwon hummed, "Well that just leaves a head injury. You say you found him in the ocean? Is there any possibility that he could have fallen in?"

 

Hoseok nodded his head solemnly - "yes, the distance from the platform into the sea is quite far; about 3 metres...." Hoseok furrowed his brow, "..and -" he gasped, making everyone snap their heads towards him. "Tae, you _didn't_! Did you jump off that rickety old structure thing?! That's like, more than 10 metres high! Dude, what the hell were you think-"

 

"Structure?" the doctor interrupted Hoseok and frowned. "What structure?"

 

"Well basically," started Jimin, "there's a place where we all hang out sometimes, by the sea. And, well, there's a tall scaffolding that hangs over the sea, and we all go up there to enjoy the view." Jimin sighed, "If Tae really did jump off there then I'm not surprised if he has brain damage; it's a big drop."

 

"And where did you find Taehyung?" asked the curious doctor.

 

The six boys around Taehyung's bed all gasped slightly and looked at each other with windened eyes.

 

Yoongi spoke with a grim tone, "right under the scaffolding..."

 

"That would explain his condition," nodded the doctor, and proceeded to scribble down a few notes.

 

"But that still doesn't explain why he was up there in the first place!" protested Jimin, leaning foreward to the doctor with a helpless look in his pleading eyes.

 

The doctor looked up with an undisturbed face - "Well that's for you to find out."

 

Jimin scoffed and sat back with his arms folded, leaning on Hoseok for support.

 

"Family and friend support is crucial in helping a patient with amnesia get better," continued Dr. Kwon, "and luckily amnesia heals itself, although it may take a while. We've already done a CT scan on him, and there's no sign of a bleeding brain, so it's all up to you to help him get his memory back."

 

"Is there any way to help speed up the process?" asked Namjoon.

 

"Psychologists and psychiatrists say that reality orientation aids such as photographs, smells, and music can help. Targeted nutrition is also advised. Whole grain cereals, beans and lentils, lean pork, nuts and yeast are rich sources of thiamin, which is what he needs."

 

Hoseok snorted - "Go eat nuts, Tae. They'll make you better."

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes dramatically before also snorting and shaking with silent laughter.

 

Seokjin smiled fondly and looked around at the others, who wore similar expressions.

 

 _He's smiling_.

 

Dr. Kwon pursed his lips in an unimpressed manner and continued, "You will notice differences in your friend, here, obviously. These may include forgetting important milestones in his life, memorable events, key people in his life - as we have already witnessed," he glanced briefly at the listening boys, "and vital facts he's ever been told or taught."

 

Namjoon exhaled and leaned back in his chair with both hands laced behind his head. He stared uneasily at the grey tiles on the grimy ceiling. "That's a lot to take on, doc." he breathed, while watching a spider scuttle along the tiles to disappear into a gap in the opposite wall. Namjoon shuddered.

 

"Yep, well I'm sure you'll manage. Everyone else seems to." Dr. Kwon stood up and made his way to the large double doors with a cold face, about to exit. "Oh, and Taehyung," the doctor turned his head to look at him, "we'll need you to stay for a couple more days so we can run a few more tests, like your balance and how you react to your surroundings. You'll be free to go after that. Goodbye."

 

And with that, he strode out the room, letting the doors close lightly behind him.

 

Yoongi scowled poisonously at Dr. Kwon's departing back.

 

"What an unfeeling, insensitive little-"

 

"Yoongi." warned Jin.

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung inhaled gratefully. Finally. Freedom. It was nice to be outside, to feel the wind caress his (freshly washed) hair and hear the rain patter lightly on the gravel - resulting in a pleasant scent of earthy soil and fresh rain. The overcast clouds created beautiful colours and shapes, all blending together like a picturesque painting. Stunning.

 

Some people, however, were not so pleased.

 

People like Hoseok, for example.

 

"I _hate_ rain" he grumbled from the depths of his thick[scarf](http://www.hotfashionfrenzy.com/images/products/205-Loose_Knit_Lurex_Fluffy_Infinity_Scarf-8087_large.jpg) and dull grey raincoat.

 

Namjoon cocked a humorous eyebrow while looking over at Hoseok who was also clad in high wellingtons and holding a transparent umbrella covered in Ryan bears, "really, Hobi? Never would have guessed."

 

Hoseok just stuck out his tongue. Or he tried to anyway. Instead, he accidentally licked his big scarf that was covering his mouth and spent the next few minutes spluttering, attempting to dispose of the fluffy thread in is mouth.

 

A few metres ahead, Jimin was skipping joyfully towards Taehyung - causing the rain beneath his tatty trainers to splash up with every step he took.

 

"Ya! TaeTae! How does it feel to be outside?"

 

Taehyung turned to face his puppy-like friend and smiled weakly before booping Jimin on his button-nose, earning a delighted giggle.

 

"Let's just say it's a nice change from the hospital."

 

Jimin cutely scrunched his nose and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hated it in there. Especially that doctor..." he smiled suddenly and slung his short arm around Taehyung's shoulders, "I know! Dr. Kwon said that you've probably forgotton places that should be familiar to you, so why don't we take you to your favourite coffee shop? Maybe that could spark a memory..." He turned to the boys, "how bout' it, lads?"

 

They all nodded eagerly. "Sure, why not?" agreed Jungkook with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung sniffed the air inside the café. It smelt strongly of coffee beans and sweet syrup, like caramel. It was a pleasant smell, and it warmed Taehyung inside - a nice feeling after the bitter wind.

 

Unfortunately, he did not recognise anything at all. Nothing there was familiar: not the bright red bench seats, not the creaky old wooden floorboards nor the long trails of fairylights that were hung up around the coffee shop, giving it a homely, welcoming feel. Ashamed, he shook is head at the other guys, who gave him reassuring smiles back.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's this?" Taehyung asked, as Namjoon came to their table with all the drinks. Taehyung picked up a large mug full of black coffee.

 

Yoongi darted foreward, "Tae, no! That's-"

 

Taehyung took a sip and his face contorted with obvious disgust.

 

"...mine."

 

Seokjin laughed loudly and clapped like a seal before patting Taehyung's head, "Oh Tae, you've forgotten - you hate bitter things."

 

Taehyung grimiced, "Damn right I do."

 

Jimin giggled, hiding is mouth with a small hand. "Okay, Tae. I think it's time we all introduced ourselves, since you now don't know anything about us." He giggled again, "oh my gawd, this is so weird. Okay, here goes." He straitened up and thrust out his sweater-pawed hand, "Hello. I'm Park Jimin."

 

Chuckling, Taehyung took the paw and shook it with an amused look.

 

"I am 20 years old, I live with my Mom, my Dad is in prison for fraud, I dance with Hobi, I have a part time job as a lifeguard, and I hate mice."

 

He turned to Yoongi. "Now it's your turn."

 

Yoongi sighed before opening his mouth. "Yoongi. 23. I make music, I lost my parents in a house fire so I live with Kookie, I play piano and that's about it. Nice to meet you."

 

Taehyung grinned at Yoongi's blunt yet open manner.

 

Next was Hoseok. "Tae! Hi! Jung Hoseok at your service! I'm 22 years old, I live with my Dad who's a literature teacher, I dance with Jimin and I'm scared of bugs, reptiles, heights, dark places, horror movies-"

 

"Basically everything," Namjoon cut in with a smirk, receiving a glare from Hoseok. "Hi, Tae. I'm Kim Namjoon. I'm 21 years old and I used to be a graffiti artist." he rubbed the back of his bleached blonde hair awkwardly, "however, that's kind of illegal so I work in petrol station now. I live in caravan with my dog, Rap Mon because I kinda ran away from home..." Namjoon glanced at Taehyung for a moment, "because of... reasons. And I hate bitter tastes, like you." He ended with a grin.

 

It was now Seokjin's turn. Taehyung looked at the handsome brunette expectantly.

 

"Why hello there, my dear Taehyung. My name is Kim Seokjin and I'm 24 years old, the oldest out of all of y-"

 

He was distrupted by a loud snort next to him. Turning round to a smirking Jungkook he glared, " Is there a problem, youngest person here?"

 

Jungkook's laughs subsided immediately, "No." he grumbled to his lap.

 

Seokjin coughed and resumed, "I do photography as a job, I live with with my Dad who is a taxi driver and I make the best dad jokes."

 

At this the whole table groaned in unison. "Please don't, Seokjin hyung. Not the jokes." Yoongi whined.

 

Taehyung looked innocently round the table, startled at everyone's reaction. "How can a joke be that bad? C'mon hyung, tell me a joke."

 

Seokjin was only too pleased to. His eyes lit up and he put one arm on the table as if delivering a speech. "What colours are burgers?"

 

Taehyung thought for a while and then shrugged. "I don't know, what colours are burgers?"

 

Seokjin let out a squeaky laugh before spluttering out: " _Burgundy! Burgundy!_ " He then proceeded to have a laughing fit on the table while the other members stared at him with disappointment written on their faces. The only person who was slightly amused was Jimin.

 

Taehyung blinked twice, "Okay, now I understand everyone. That was pretty lame."

 

After Seokjin had finally recovered from his lame joke, last to introduce himself was Jungkook.

 

Smiling with cute bunny-like teeth, he waved slightly before saying: "Hi, Hyung. I'm Jeon Jungkook and I'm 18 years old. I live with Yoongi hyung and my Mom and Dad, I help Yoongi hyung with his music sometimes, I like to sing and do art in my spare time, and I go to school with you."

 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "I go to school?!"

 

Namjoon reassured Taehyung, "don't worry, Tae. You don't have to go back until you're ready."

 

Taehyung only nodded silently.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending a few hours talking in the coffee shop, they all decided it was time to go home.

 

"Okay Tae," started Namjoon with an uncomfortable expression, "...I guess it's time to get you home, huh?"

 

Taehyung stopped mid-yawn and sat up straight. Of course, he'd forgotten he had a home. A family.

 

"Goodness, they must be worried about me! Let's go, quick!"

 

In his haste he missed the uneasy glances the boys cast at each other as they made their way out of the café. Back into the bitter wind.

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung followed the boys to where he apparently lived, and let's just say, it wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't know what exactly it was that he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

 

It was the sort of place you'd have a gun-fight in. You know, graffitied walls and all that. Despite that fact, it looked rather cool and mysterious. Taehyung could have a lot of fun here.

 

Together they started up the steep, crumbling concrete stairs and after two flights they arrived at Taehyung's level.

 

"You live at number 52, hyung," explained Jungkook, "with your sister and your...uh... step-father."

 

Taehyung's face brightened and he picked up his pace to get to his front door. "I have a sister?!" he exclaimed excitedly as he got to a battered, paint-peeled door that read '52'.

 

Aha, this must be it.

 

Looking down, Taehyung closed his hand around a round handle and he knawed on his bottom lip. Why did he feel nervous? Anxious? Uneasy about the whole situation?

 

Maybe it was the fact that when he opened the door he realised that he hadn't needed to unlock it.

 

It could have been the fact that the flat remained deadly silent even after he called out a greeting.

 

Or maybe it was the repulsive stench that attacked his nose as he ventured further into the house, followed by the boys.

 

 

 

 

Or maybe it was the petrified scream from Hoseok as he opened the living room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha *cue evil laughing*


	5. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda just what happened to Tae, but from the members' pov. 
> 
> Sorry for keeping ya'll in suspense from the last chapter. :D
> 
> I know, I'm evil.

**4 days before**

 

 

"I told you, Mom, I can't come home. I don't want to come," pleaded a struggling Namjoon, who was balancing three bags of shopping in each hand, his mobile phone on his left shoulder, held in place by his ear and having an obvious one-sided conversation, "when will you understand, I can't just pack up and leave everything I have here, you seriously can't exp-"

 

 

A drawn out beep on the other line cut Namjoon off from finishing his sentence.

 

 

Namjoon looked at Hoseok with an offended expression, who was accompanying him that day after finishing dance with Jimin. Like Namjoon, he was holding bags of shopping in aching arms.

 

 

"She just hung up on me!" he scoffed, while juggling his jangling house keys, attempting to open the worn door of his even more worn caravan.

 

 

Hoseok tutted and snatched the keys from Namjoon so they could finally get the door open, before rolling his eyes, "Joon don't worry about that woman, she's not worth it." he grimaced, stepping inside the caravan, "besides, you have a nice life here, no matter how...." Hoseok looked round the extremely unkept interior of the old caravan and smirked humorously, "dirty and disgusting your home is."

 

 

Namjoon shoved Hoseok playfully on the arm and whined, "Hey, it's not that bad..."

 

 

Hoseok hummed in feigned agreement while looking at the piles of moth-eaten books, empty cans of soda and half eaten, sticky lollies littered on the floor and counters. "Mmmm.... yea sure..."

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Namjoon dumped the shopping down on the kitchenette counter among assortments of wrappers.

 

 

 _Okay, maybe Hoseok's kinda right_ , Namjoon thought, glancing at the discarded feathers on the floor from last-time's pillow fight, and staring at the giant ketchup stain on the roof, that somehow just "got there" as Jungkook had jokingly said. Namjoon suspected otherwise.

 

 

Yawning, Namjoon began to take out food from the plastic bags before a distracting repetitive flashing on the right of his vision caught his attention. Glancing over, he realised it was his cable-covered telephone, and squinting at the screen, Namjoon saw he had a voicemail from 2 hours ago.

 

 

"Oops, I missed a phonecall..." he muttered before pushing the 'play' button on the dial pad, and he and Hoseok proceeded to unpack the shopping.

 

 

All was silent in the caravan until a voice rang out from the speakers. A sobbing, terror-stricken voice.

 

 

"Bro, I need to see you."

 

 

Namjoon halted immediately on his way to the fridge. Wide-eyed, both boys looked at each other, paralysed in confusion.

 

 

"Was that...?"

 

 

"That was Tae."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Heavy breathing. Hurried steps. The dense, early-evening air enclosed on the six running boys, suffocating them. Their clothes clung to their sweaty skin and their chests heaved with panting - tired from their journey.

 

 

Finally, they stopped running and stood together in a small cluster, catching their breath.

 

 

They had arrived.

 

 

"How can you be sure that he's here?" Jimin huffed, bending over and resting his hands on his knees, out of breath. He stood up at last and scanned the deserted area, shielding his eyes from the setting sun.

 

 

Waves lapped gently on the sides of the concrete platform and a tiny breeze rustled the golden leaves scattered on the ground. Only the screams of a few seagulls above disturbed the serenity of the moment.

 

 

There seemed to be nothing.

 

 

"He's got to be here," breathed Namjoon, wiping sweat of his forehead with a clammy hand, "where else would he be?"

 

 

"You say he sounded like he was in trouble?" Seokjin looked at Namjoon quizzically.

 

 

Namjoon nodded firmly. He had only managed to explain very briefly what had happened over text to the other boys, which is what had led them running over to where Namjoon suspected Taehyung to be: by the sea-front where they always hung out. This is where they come to relax. To forget their worries for a while.

 

 

"He has to be here." repeated Namjoon. He turned to look at the other five - "we need to find him; he sounded like he was in serious trouble..." Hoseok nodded in agreement. "Let's split up," continued Namjoon, "if anyone finds Tae, or spots anything suspicious, shout as loud as you can and we'll all come to where you are, okay?"

 

 

The group of boys tensely nodded their heads with solemn faces before splitting up and heading in different directions. They spread out, searching high and low - looking everywhere for their missing friend.

 

 

Yoongi searched on the decaying wooden pier while Jungkook scanned the waterfront. Jimin combed the area where they had once made a camp and Seokjin and Hoseok scoured underneath a large scaffolding stucture. Pacing back and forth, Namjoon wracked his brains, trying to think of where Taehyung could be. No one had found anything.

 

 

Each boy was full of confusion. Questions. Was Tae okay? Why had he called Namjoon? Was he in trouble? What had happened to him? And most importantly, where was he right n-

 

 

"HEY," a loud bellow cut through the thoughts of the boys - "I - I'VE FOUND TAE-" the voice broke off and the sound of hysterical sobbing filled the dead silent air.

 

 

Scrambling, the five other boys made their way hurriedly over to where they'd heard the shout.

 

 

Jungkook could be seen crouching precariously near the edge of the platform underneath the scaffolding structure, peering over the edge and into the water with a horrified look on his face.

 

 

The... _water_?

 

 

 _No_.

 

 

 _No way_.

 

 

"Jungkook, he's _not_ -" Seokjin froze as he neared the edge of the platform and looked down, "oh my god..." he wheezed, before covering his mouth and stumbling backwards, choking back tears.

 

 

Taehyung was in the water.

 

 

He looked dead.

 

 

"TAE!" screamed Jimin, before leaping in the freezing water and wading as quickly as he could towards his drowning friend.

 

 

Hoseok and Namjoon followed in after Jimin after they had recovered from their shock, both jumping in with splashes, not caring that they would get their clothes wet, or that the water was as cold as ice. Luckily for Taehyung, the water was quite shallow. The other boys stood paralysed on the platform, unsure of what to do.

 

 

Jimin reached Taehyung first. Grabbing his friend's t-shirt in his little fists, he yanked Taehyung up with all the strength he had so that his face was above the icy water. Sobbing and shivering violently, Jimin attempted to drag Taehyung across the water towards the platform, but his arms grew weak from the cold, so his grip on his friend grew weaker and Taehyung slipped under the water again. Jimin howled.

 

 

"Jimin - _Jimin_ , give Tae to me," urged Namjoon, "quickly!"

 

 

Struggling desperately, Jimin managed to shove Taehyung into Namjoon and Hoseok's strong grips and they made it to the platform that jutted out over the water. Jungkook and Yoongi, who were both on the concrete, grabbed a soaking arm of Taehyung's each and hauled him safely onto solid ground.

 

 

"Tae oh my _god_..." Jimin crawled over to Taehyung, who was lying in a puddle of water, his face wet with water and tears, and cradled Taehyung's deathly pale face in his shaking hands. "W-what have you d-done?" New tears formed in his eyes and they cascaded down his face, his breathing rugged.

 

 

"Jimin..." Namjoon kneeled down and gently pried a hysterical Jimin off of Taehyung and handed him to Hoseok, who wore a similar expression to everyone else: utter shock.

 

 

Namjoon stared fearfully at Taehyung's face, which was like a ghost's - pale and gaunt. His lips were unnaturally blue and swollen. Namjoon also noticed that his fists were closed tightly shut and that his hair was matted and as stiff as cardboard. Dark seaweed clung to his legs.

 

 

Yoongi peered over Namjoon's shoulder, "Is he...?" He didn't want to carry on. He didn't want to ask the question they all had going round in their heads. Maybe he didn't want to know the answer at all.

 

 

The others waited with baited breath as they waited for their unasked question to be answered.

 

 

Namjoon leaned down and put his ear to Taehyung's lips, listening desperately for a breathing sound.

 

 

 _Anything_.

 

 

He gasped with relief when he was rewarded with a warm tickling sensation on his ear - Taehyung's breath.

 

 

"He's still breathing."

 

 

Jungkook gulped gratefully and hugged Yoongi who relaxed in his embrace with a small relieved smile on his face. Sniffling, Jimin gripped onto Hoseok and chuckled tearfully into his chest. "Oh thank g-god."

 

 

"I think he's unconcious though," frowned Namjoon, half relieved that he didn't have to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, "and he could catch pneumonia if we don't do something quickly; he was in that water for longer than any of us were." He turned to Seokjin, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Call an ambulance, quickly. Tell them it's an emergency."

 

 

Seokjin swallowed, nodded then fumbled around in his pocket before retrieving a battered pink flip-phone and dialling the emergency number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter <3


	6. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this is my longest chapter yet! :D Hope you enjoy - I'm finally carrying it on from chapter 4 :P

_**Back to present** _

 

 

All that could be heard were the deafening screams of Hoseok as Taehyung stared at the.... the _mess_ in his living room. The smashed crockery piling on the floor and the beer bottles scattered everywhere. The broken mirror on the left that had scattered it's shattered pieces on the concrete. At the blood spattered on the floor, up the walls, on the peeling paint of the ceiling and dotted unevenly on the threadbare curtains hanging by the grubby window.

 

 

Taehyung looked down.

 

 

At a man.

 

 

The man stared back at Taehyung like a puppet. Lifeless. His eyes were dim and his pasty face was contorted horrifically; a grimace - a sort of messed up smile. Dry blood stained his chin, his neck and most notably, his white linen shirt - just above his slightly protruding abdomen. This was the source of all the blood - a fatal stab wound from what looked like glass shards that had pierced numerous holes in his bloodied skin. His black hair was also matted with blood. It had spread out and had dripped on the pale concrete, marking it with it's rich wine-like shade - almost black. The strong smell of death filled the room.

 

 

The sickly stench enclosed around Taehyung and he gagged, stumbling backwards, his breaths coming out in gasps. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. Taehyung looked back at the boys' shocked and disgusted faces, searching for an answer. _Anything_.

 

 

_What the hell? Was this his house? There had to be some kind of mistake._

 

 

 _Who was_...

 

 

"Tae oh my god..." breathed Seokjin, who was paralysed on the spot, staring down at the body in front of him. Taehyung noticed recognition spark his wide eyes and he choked.

 

 

 _Please say this isn't_....

 

 

Jungkook bit his lip and looked at Taehyung, sympathy written on his softened features. Taehyung gulped.

 

 

"That's your step-father, Tae."

 

 

Taehyung's breath hitched and he collapsed to the floor, leaning on the cold wall with his head in his hands. Hoseok bent down with a concered look and rubbed Taehyung's back comfortingly with shaking hands.

 

 

"It's okay Taehyung," soothed Hoseok, "We're here, it's okay."

 

 

Okay? Nothing was okay. He'd just found his step-father dead. Murdered, even. A step-father that he'd just found out that he had.

 

 

Hoseok's screams still rang in Taehyung's head, playing over and over - the sight of his dead step-father etched into his aching brain.

 

 

_My family._

 

_Who had done this?_

 

 

Jimin could be heard sobbing quietly into Yoongi's arms. Yoongi's face was dead-pan, but his eyes dripped with anger. Taehyung was too shocked to cry; he just stared ahead of him at the grimy wall opposite with empty eyes, confused.

 

 

Why was he feeling so many emotions? He had only just been told that he had a step-father. He didn't remember anything about him. The same went for his-

 

 

Taehyung's head shot up and he stared at the boys with wide eyes.

 

 

"My sister."

 

 

"Tae, no-"

 

 

"My sister!" Taehyung scrambled up and ran into the living room, "Where is she?" he spun round to face a startled Jungkook, "What's her name?"

 

 

"M-mina"

 

 

"MINA," Taehyung roared, causing the name to echo throughout the silent apartment, bouncing off the concrete walls, "MINA WHERE ARE YOU?"

 

 

"Taehyung," Namjoon stepped foreward, "don't you think she would have heard us and come out if she were here?"

 

 

Taehyung shook his head adamantly, racing into the kitchen. Nothing. "No no no no she has to be here..." he whispered to himself, stomping up the creaking staircase.

 

 

He flung open a door that presented what looked like a bedroom. Cobwebs floated infront of his face.

 

 

 _Nothing_.

 

 

Another filthy door was opened.

 

 

 _Still nothing_.

 

 

Then Taehyung came to a smaller door that had towels hanging on a hook and a sign with blue bubbles on it.

 

 

The bathroom.

 

 

_She won't be in the bathroom, will she?_

 

 

Taehyung shrugged and stepped foreward, reaching out for the handle. She could be hiding in there, terrified.

 

 

Namjoon called up the stairs, "Tae... she's not here, stop s-"

 

 

Taehyung opened the door.

 

 

He fell back.

 

 

His sister. She was there. In the bathroom.

 

 

Her cloudy, bulging wide eyes stared back at Taehyung, the veins in her head popping out like tiny, wreathing snakes. Her pretty lips were as blue as sapphire and her neck veins protruded alarmingly - caused by the noose that was straining round her neck.

 

 

Mina hung there, the rope that was tied to the shower-curtain rail creaking slightly from her weight.

 

 

There she was.

 

 

Hanging.

 

 

Staring.

 

 

Dead.

 

 

A small fly flew out of her gaping mouth.

 

 

Taehyung fainted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sirens. Crackling speakers. Loud voices. Stomping.

 

 

Taehyung groaned quietly and opened his eyes. His blurred vision presented him with silhouettes of many people - the commotion had woke him and he now found himself sitting on the floor. Taehyung's vision cleared and he saw that he was resting his back on a stone wall, his legs straight out in front of him. Police were swarming everywhere and yellow tape criss-crossed the place like spider webs.

 

 

Taehyung felt someone playing with his hair on the back of his head, and to his surprise Namjoon was sat closely next to him on his left - his right arm round Taehyung's shoulders.

 

 

Seeing that Taehyung was awake, Namjoon smiled slightly at him, a dimple forming on his right cheek.

 

 

"Hey, Tae." whispered Namjoon softly, "You're lucky you didn't hit your head again, when you fell." He chuckled slightly, then sighed, looking down and knawing on his bottom lip.

 

 

_I.... fell?_

 

 

Taehyung glanced around the room before seeing the open bathroom door. He saw what was inside.

 

 

Everything came flooding back.

 

 

His sister.

 

 

Taehyung sobbed suddenly and Namjoon stared at him in surprise before noticing what Taehyung was looking at. Two policeman in grey uniform were in the bathroom where Mina was. One of them was holding her up so that the noose was a little looser round her neck, and the other held a pair of shears, ready to cut the thick rope and get her down.

 

 

**_Snap._ **

 

 

The rope gave way and Mina fell into the officer's arms, before he carefully lay her down own the hard bathroom floor.

 

 

Taehyung couldn't look anymore. Turning away, he cried silent tears. They ran down his face and dripped onto his lap, on the floor and onto his hands, creating a small puddle.

 

 

Namjoon saw the tears and sighed, before bringing his hand up and softly wiping them away with his finger.

 

 

"It's okay to cry Tae. It's okay to be sad. You've had a shock, it's okay. We're here for you."

 

 

Gulping, Taehyung turned and buried his tear-streaked face in Namjoon's chest, clinging to him and soaking his sweater with his tears. Sniffling, he mumbled from the depths of Namjoon's chest, "Where are the others?"

 

 

"They're downstairs, talking to a..." Namjoon paused hesitantly, "uh.. a policeman. SOCO are in the living room, so it's kinda crowded."

 

 

Taehyung noticed Namjoon's uncomfortable tone and looked up at him suspiciously. Namjoon's eyes darted anywhere but Taehyung's face and he fiddled nervously with a ring on his right index finger. Taehyung squinted questionably for a second, but decided to let it go. They should join the others. Being up here was doing him no good anyway - as the bathroom was only a couple of metres away. Which meant Mina was only a couple of metres away.

 

 

"Can we go downstairs?" Taehyung looked at Namjoon with pleading eyes.

 

 

Namjoon pursed his lips, "Sure."

 

 

Carefully avoiding the bathroom, where Mina was being zipped up in a dull white bag, Taehyung and Namjoon made their way downstairs.

 

 

Namjoon was right. The living room was packed with people wearing plastic white suits from head to toe, all busy - one was kneeling next to the body and examining the wound, another was swabbing the spattered blood, some were taking photos of absolutely everything, and one person put any evidence in zip-bags before writing down it's code on the plastic.

 

 

_A broken bottle shard: KJK-13_

 

 

Making their way to the kitchen, they saw where the others were - huddled together. The broad back of a policeman, who was wearing the same light grey uniform as all the others, except this one had a special badge on his sleeve, blocked Taehyung's view of the other boys, but he could just make out Jimin's sullen face. He was almost glaring at the policeman.

 

 

Taehyung caught Jimin's eye, who looked at him with wide eyes - as if he was warning him to leave. The large policeman obviously saw the hurried signal and he sharply spun round to face Namjoon and Taehyung, who were standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

 

As soon as he laid his beady eyes on the two boys, he smirked menacingly with thick lips before glaring with a sour expression - his silver hat casting ominous shadows over his chubby face.

 

 

"Never thought I'd see you brats again."

 

 

Namjoon rolled his eyes and scoffed with indignation while crossing his arms to his chest.

 

 

"Never thought I'd see you again, either. Can't say I wanted to."

 

 

The officer growled.

 

 

"You got a better job, Namjoon? Or do you still work at that lousy petrol station?"

 

 

Namjoon glared, "Yeah, actually, I do. You got a problem with that? Or do you want me to go back to doing graffiti? Maybe on your lovely white house next time. How bout it _sir_?"

 

 

The police officer's jaw clenched and he looked at Namjoon like he was the most disgusting thing on earth.

 

 

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, "and how do you know what colour my house is?"

 

 

Namjoon winked tauntingly, "I'd be careful, Officer Superintendent Won. I'd be careful."

 

 

"Don't threaten me." hissed Officer Won, putting his oily face close to Namjoon's, "I'd happily put you in jail for no other reason than to see you suffer."

 

 

Namjoon looked innocently at the older man, "Mm... just like you did with Mr. Park, sir?"

 

 

Officer Won stepped back and looked at Jimin, who was glaring at the floor - his face red.

 

 

"Jimin's father was rightly accused. No one gets away with fraud." Officer Won patted Jimin's bowed head mockingly with his greasy hand, jeering, "only 6 more years to go, my dear Jimin."

 

 

Jimin's nose wrinkled in distaste and he shrunk away from the touch of Officer Won.

 

 

Hoseok stepped foreward and put a protective arm around Jimin, scowling at the smirking officer. "Hadn't you better get going? You know, do your job and all that?" Officer Won's smirk vanished. "You've asked all your questions." Hoseok sneered.

 

 

The large Superintendent bit his cheek and sniffed. "Fine," he glowered, pushing his way past Namjoon and Taehyung who were still standing in the doorway. As he passed the boys, he put his mouth to Taehyung's ear and spat, "Don't think I'm finished with you, brat."

 

 

And with that, he stalked out the kitchen and into the busy living room, shouting orders to the workers there.

 

 

Taehyung tilted his head in confusion. "The heck was that supposed to mean?"

 

 

Yoongi sighed before patting Taehyung's back lightly, "Nothing you should worry about, kid. That guy's just a loser."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey, Namjoon hyung, what's for dinner?" whined Jungkook, "I'm starving."

 

 

They had all decided to go back to Namjoon's place together - the old caravan - so they could somehow cheer up after the day's horrific events. Inside was rather stuffy with all seven of them, so they sat outside round a fire - made by Jungkook - on a tatty sofa and chairs. They were all bundled up with blankets and coats, as it was still cold, being it the beginning of March.

 

 

Namjoon ruffled the back of his damaged hair and sighed in thought, his breath visible in the cold night air, "Why don't I just boil some rice and get some snacks out?"

 

 

Hoseok smacked his lips loudly, making Jimin, who was resting his head on Hoseok's lap, jump violently, "Sounds good to me, Joon!"

 

 

Jimin smacked Hoseok lightly on the arm, "Do you have to be so loud all the time, jeez..."

 

 

Hoseok just laughed, before noticing Yoongi who was coming back from the caravan with his phone in his hand. He had just rung Jungkook's parents to tell them briefly what had happened, and where they were now. "Hey, hyung, what did they say?"

 

 

Yoongi plopped down on the battered sofa and slung his arm around Jungkook, who was looking at him expectantly.

 

 

"They sounded extremely worried, as you'd expect, but they're cool with us being here. I'll tell them the details once me and Kookie get home."

 

 

The others nodded before their attention was drawn to Namjoon coming out of the caravan with a huge pot of boiled rice, also carrying packets of peanuts and pretzels. He almost dropped everything when he stumbled on the uneven ground, but he managed to save himself.

 

 

"I swear, Joonie, you're so clumsy." giggled Seokjin, taking the pot of rice from a bashful Namjoon.

 

 

Hoseok opened the packet of peanuts and threw one at Taehyung, startling him. "Here, Tae! Here's your nuts!"

 

 

Taehyung snorted loudly before popping the peanut in his mouth and chewing. He suddenly sighed and put his head in his hands, causing the boys to look at him, concerned.

 

 

"Tae..." Jimin smiled sadly at his friend, "everything's gonna be okay. They'll find the bastard who did all this, don't you worry. You can trust the police."

 

 

Taehyung smiled gratefully but thought back to Officer Won.

 

 

He could trust _him_?

 

 

Seokjin noticed Taehyung was still troubled. Then he had an idea.

 

 

"I know!" he piped up, causing the others to look at him in surprise, "why don't we all go on a nice day out tomorrow, you know, to forget things for a while? I know a few nice places to visit."

 

 

Jimin bounced excitedly in his seat at this, disturbing an eating Hoseok, who choked on his rice. "A trip?! Oh boy that's so exciting!" he clapped his small hands together ecstatically.

 

 

Jin looked around at his circle of friends, searching their faces for confirmation. They all nodded enthusiastically - even Taehyung agreed.

 

 

Seokjin smiled prettily, "Well that's that, then. We'll have a great time tomorrow."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a few hours of eating and talking, Taehyung yawned in his seat, feeling sleepy.

 

 

Hoseok nudged Jimin, pointing at Taehyung with a smile on his face. "Poor guy must be exhausted. He's had a rough few days."

 

 

Jimin agreed. He certainly had.

 

 

Seokjin looked over at Taehyung. "He asleep?"

 

 

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah. I feel so bad for him, you know? First he wakes up from nearly dying and finds out that he's got amnesia. Then he gets home and finds his family dead." Hoseok shook his head sympathetically. "I can only wish things get better for him."

 

 

Yoongi nodded in agreement, "It only makes you wonder if it's all connected, you know?" The others looked at him questioningly. "Well, you know," Yoongi continued, lowering his voice to a whisper, "how he obviously tried to commit suicide and then we find out his sister has killed herself, and his step-father's been murdered."

 

 

Namjoon pursed his lips in thought, "That's true... maybe he already found his family dead then couldn't cope, so he tried to kill himself."

 

 

"Maybe," put in Jungkook, sitting up from lying on Yoongi's lap, "maybe Mina killed their step-father then hung herself so that she wouldn't be arrested."

 

 

Yoongi tutted, "Kook, that's ridiculous."

 

 

Seokjin frowned and looked over at sleeping Taehyung. "Or maybe...."

 

 

Namjoon stared at Seokjin in disbelief, "Hyung, no way. I know what you're thinking and no way."

 

 

Seokjin looked away from Taehyung guiltily. "Yeah, I know..." he mumbled quietly.

 

 

They changed the subject quickly and started talking about what they'd do the next day. Excited voices were raised and delighted giggles from Jimin could be heard.

 

 

Too bad they were too busy talking to notice Taehyung's wide eyes and worried expression, before he turned over and willed himself to go to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter <3


	7. Memories

_You can smile as long as we're together._..

 

 

They decided to go to Haeundae Beach. Not far from downtown Busan, the huge stretch of flat, white sand lay there peacefully - untouched for months. The time of year was just right - the middle of March - so there were little tourists, if any, on the beach.

 

The weather was pleasant: not too cold. Hanging leisurely in the early morning pale blue sky, the white sun emitted a soft warmth that kissed the boys' chilly skin lightly, and made the sand look so white it appeared as snow at some angles. A slight salty breeze blew every so often, disturbing the still sand a little - but otherwise, the weather was just right. A tranquil paradise. Peaceful. Perfectly quiet.

 

That was _before_ the boys arrived.

 

Now, it was no longer tranquil. Deafening whoops from the boys sounded throughout the beach as Seokjin flew over the empty sea-front in his Dad's pickup [truck](http://goodmomusic.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/image6.jpg). Sand sprayed up in torrents and water flooded the tyres, soaking the black paint of the car. Three boys were in the large trailer of the car, having the time of their lives as the wind billowed their t-shirts and streaked through their hair, blowing it in all directions. Yoongi and Hoseok who were in the back seats shrieked with delight as the cold water flung in through the open windows, and Namjoon, who was in the front passenger seat, gripped onto the door in fear for his life; but adrenaline spread a huge smile on his face. Seokjin floored the pedal, grinning as he heard everyone's shouts of joy.

 

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end, and Seokjin decided it was time to stop and enjoy what they actually came for: the beach. It was a perfect day to spend time there.

 

However, no one would have been foolish enough to go in the water. Unless you wanted to catch frostbite and freeze to death.

 

Or, unless that is, your name's Jeon Jungkook.

 

"Jeon Jungkook, don't you dare even think about it!"

 

A sprinting-towards-the-water Jungkook snapped round to catch Seokjin who was running towards him with a stern look in his eyes and a hand raised warningly like an angry mother. Unfortunately, the stern demeanour was ruined when the wind decided it was time to wake up. Jungkook cackled when sand flew into Seokjin's eyes and mouth, and then doubled over with laughter as his hyung spluttered and coughed in disgust, trying to save himself from choking.

 

"Not funny, Kook." Seokjin glared poisonously at the sniggering maknae, before walking away to join the others, "Fine, go in the sea and freeze, see if I care. Just," _cough_ , "don't come crying to me if you fall all the way in."

 

For once, Jungkook decided to agree with the eldest. He snorted loudly at Seokjin's flustered state before trudging away from the sea and back to the boys.

 

"Wahhhhh...." Jimin inhaled deeply as he leaped out of the trailer, "This is nice..."

 

Taehyung nodded in agreement as he followed Jimin. It certainly was a beautiful place. He took in his surroundings, marvelling at the nearly empty beach, apart from a man with a camera, the softly lapping waves and the distinct taste of salt on his lips. He closed his eyes and let the salt-filled air blow his hair about, savouring the feeling of the sun on his face. It was serene.

 

A sharp bark from below snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to find Rap Mon, Namjoon's [dog](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CThycJ-UAAAvpjN.jpg), circling round his legs and panting with his little tongue lolling out. Taehyung smiled at the excited dog and he knelt down, burying his hand in soft white fur, and kissing Rap Mon's warm head. He giggled delightedly as the dog's fluffy ears tickled his cheeks and a pink tongue licked his nose.

 

Yapping cheerfully, Rap Mon scampered off to Hoseok, who promptly tripped over the dog and onto the sand, making a loud commotion as he did so.

 

"Namjoon control your dog." Hoseok spluttered while dusting himself off and spitting grains of sand out of his mouth. "He's the devil in disguise, I swear."

 

Namjoon patted his hyper ball of fluff of a dog and slipped a lead round it's thick neck, "Sorry, no can do. He's wild."

 

Rap Mon woofed in agreement before galloping foreward suddenly, causing Namjoon to be dragged along with him. The boys laughed till they cried as they watched their unfortunate friend trying not to trip over his own feet as he held onto the worn leather lead like his life depended on it - his shouts of warning fading the further away he got. Seokjin's squeaky laugh filled the air as he snapped a picture of this hilarious moment with a baby-pink Polaroid[camera](http://pm1.narvii.com/6221/6287d499ba660befa6575626af53fb92752537ad_hq.jpg).

 

Jimin wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye before slipping an arm around Taehyung's shoulders with a smile - his eyes disappearing cutely. Taehyung smiled back and ruffled Jimin's wind-swept hair before leaning his head on his friend's small shoulder.

 

"We come here a lot," Jimin said softly, playing with Taehyung's hair, "sometimes all of us, sometimes some of us... sometimes," Jimin whispered as if telling a secret, "sometimes, just you and me. We come here to forget. Forget our worries. To forget everything. Just for a while."

 

Taehyung sighed wistfully, "But I came here today to remember."

 

"And do you?"

 

The sun glared down on Taehyung and the noise of seagulls travelled through the air. Smells of the sea and sounds of the crashing waves filled Taehyung's nose and ears, but they weren't familiar to him. None of it was. And it _should_ have been.

 

He shook his head. "No..." he whispered quietly. He was disappointed with himself. Everything was so confusing. If he could just restore his memory like the doctor said, everything would be alright again; it shouldn't be this difficult. He would remember everything about his friends, he'd know where they always go, what food he liked, his hobbies, and maybe even what happened to his family.

 

_My family..._

_It's all my fault._

 

"Tae, are you okay?" Jimin tilted his head in concern, "hey, are you crying?"

 

Small tears rolled down Taehyung's rosy cheek, which he touched fervently and was surprised when his fingers came back wet. "Yeah, I guess I am."

 

Blinking hurriedly he wiped his red eyes, angry with himself for slipping into that sort of thinking. Especially when they were out trying to have a good time together. He'd just ruin it for everyone else if he spent the day bawling his eyes out over something he couldn't even remember. "Sorry."

 

"Don't beat yourself up about things, Tae. It doesn't matter if you dont remember straight away. It takes time. We won't get frustrated with you." Jimin rubbed the back of Taehyung's neck softly and glanced over at their friends who were far away by the water. He nodded his head in their direction, "C'mon, shall we join them?"

 

Taehyung watched his dorky group of friends leap around in the icey shallow water, complaining loudly when Rap Mon viciously shook sand all over them after he'd rolled in it. Shouts of: "Hey, I've found a crab!" and Hoseok's terrified screams could be heard and Taehyung grinned.

 

"Sure."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Our next location."

 

Taehyung hummed in wonder and peered out of the salt-sprayed windows of the car, gaping at the scene before him.

 

The car's tyres crunched on the gravel below it, and then stopped as they neared a tiny gate, too small to fit a car. It was like a gate into Alice in Wonderland - except maybe not that small. Vines snaked up the metal gate and over brick walls that looked hundreds of years old. It was a wonder they were still standing. Just over the crumbling walls, the bluey-grey sea could be seen, stretching out before the boys like a never ending painting.

 

"We come here a lot too," Jungkook turned to Taehyung, unbuckling his seatbelt hastily, "It's so cool, hyung. You're gonna love it."

 

Taehyung raised his eyebrows and followed the others out the car, hopping over the decaying wall and into a small courtyard. Now he could see a huge drop a few metres in front of him, with jagged rocks cascading all the way down. Taehyung leaned precariously on the wooden railing that separated him from certain death, but he pulled away quickly as the railing creaked loudly - deciding that he rather wanted to live to see another day.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hoseok slipped an arm round Taehyung's waist and his dark eyes gleamed as he took in the scenery.

 

Taehyung followed a buzzing bumblebee with his eyes, watching it land on a pretty red flower with dainty legs before floating over to a bush of vibrant violet. A blue butterfly sailed through the air and landed on the railing just next to Taehyung's hand. He inhaled deeply and gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah, it's amazing."

 

It was in that moment that Taehyung decided he wanted to stay there forever. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he felt the place pull him; attract him. He felt a special attachment to the views, the pretty garden and even the crumbling walls. He felt so.... at peace. Like he belonged there. It wasn't quite remembering, but it was a good start.

 

"C'mon Tae," Jimin pulled at Taehyung's sleeve like a five year old, "there's this really cool temple; you loved it there."

 

Taehyung followed Jimin who dragged him away from the railing and through the fluorescent courtyard. He looked round him curiously, noting the strangely shaped moss-covered [gargoyles](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c7/Yongungsa_Temple_Animals.jpg/300px-Yongungsa_Temple_Animals.jpg) and luminous paper lanterns scattered generously around the place. "There's a temple?"

 

Jimin nodded, hopping over a pile of what looked like a broken statue. "Yup. This is Haedong Yonggung Temple; a Buddhist temple. It's deserted most of the year apart from when it's the Buddha's birthday, but we only come when it's empty."

 

They stopped suddenly, causing Taehyung to bump into Jimin's back and he stumbled slightly. Glancing up, he saw they'd arrived. And it was one of the most [beautiful](https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8129/8841004944_7da1ae5981_b.jpg) buildings he'd ever seen.

 

Exploding with colour, the building stood proudly with it's sharp edges and uniquely shaped roof. Pretty gold Chinese symbols were painted exquisitely on dark panels above the wooden door, and teal framed shutters were open, bumping gently on the wooden panels as the breeze blew them slightly.

 

Taehyung stared open-mouthed at the sight of the temple, taking in it's ancient beauty. "Woah..."

 

Jimin noticed Taehyung's amazement and giggled, patting his friend's shoulder, "You think this is cool? Wait till you see inside."

 

Taking Taehyung's hand, Jimin led him through the huge wooden door to inside, where the other boys were already waiting - amusing themselves with the mesmerising interior. The pleasant smell of wood and incense filled the air, complimenting the calming mood the place obtained.

 

The pull Taehyung felt before was now even stronger. He felt so calm. Happy. He felt like this was where he was meant to be - like there were good memories here.

 

"Nice, ain't it?" Yoongi's deep voice cut through Taehyung's wonder and he looked to his right to see Yoongi walking away from the bejeweled shrine in the middle of the temple, and towards him.

 

Taehyung beamed at Yoongi, who looked rather taken-aback by the sudden release of happiness. "It's wonderful, hyung. I feel so warmed to the place, like I've always had good memories here, you know?"

 

Yoongi smiled slightly, but he bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the floor. Eyes that held emotion. Secrets. "Yeah..."

 

Taehyung noticed the uncertain tone in Yoongi's voice and he stopped stroking the vibrant hand-made tapestries hanging on the wall. Turning round sharply, he raised an eyebrow at Yoongi who avoided any eye contact.

 

"...what? What's wrong?"

 

Seokjin, who had been listening to their conversation, stepped foreward and put a soft hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Tae, there's something, or rather, some _one_ \- we haven't told you about."

 

Taehyung furrowed his brow and looked at Seokjin in confusion and curiosity. "Who?"

 

Seokjin sighed before opening his mouth hesitantly.

 

 

 

 

"Your Dad."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink wonk didly donk ;)


	8. Appa...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating!!! Sorry for the wait, school's been h a r d. Exams and all that. Anyhooo, I hope you enjoy :)))

"TaeTae! Where's my little boy?" a dark haired man hopped from side to side; attempting to catch his hiding son in a failing game of hide and seek.

 

Well, the boy wasn't really hiding, more like trying not to get caught while dodging behind a thick gold pillar - one of many in Haedong Yonggung Temple.

 

After a few attemps to catch his son, the man gave up and walked over to the shrine, plopping himself down on the wooden steps with heavy breaths. He put his head in his hands and pretended to sulk, sticking his bottom lip out like a child.

 

Glancing over at his son, who was still by the pillar, he saw that his little face turned from laughing to concerned in milliseconds. He gasped and toddled over to his Dad with short, stubby legs, prying open his Father's large fingers with his tiny ones. He genuinely thought he'd offended his Dad.

 

"Appa... Don't be sad, I'm here now. It was only a j-"

 

Taehyung was cut off and he squealed with delight as his Dad suddenly stood up and grabbed his waist, swinging him round and round like a funfair ride. A huge smile was etched on his Dad's sun-kissed face, the corners of his warm brown eyes wrinkling humorously.

 

"Ha ha!" Taehyung's Dad guffawed with his powerful and deep voice, "I got you this time, you little rascal!"

 

Taehyung giggled as his Dad came to a stop and kissed him on his red button-nose. The toddler nuzzled his head in the crook of his Father's neck, tickling the skin there with his soft locks. "Love you, Daddy."

 

"I love you too, my son..." The man whispered while stroking Taehyung's silky hair tenderly.

 

"So much."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Appa!" the small boy on the high wooden stool pouted at his Father, who was wearing a blue striped apron, "when's lunch ready? I'm staarrrrving."

 

His Father chuckled and dusted his hands - messy with flour from mixing cake mix for his son's 7th birthday - on his apron before ruffling Taehyung's silky hair. "Not long, Tae. Not long."

 

Taehyung nodded and sighed, jumping at the sudden sound of his stomach growling like an angry dog. Damn, he was hungry...

 

"Why don't you use your new colouring book while you're waiting?" Taehyung's Dad winked at his son and grinned, "You like colouring, right?"

 

Taehyung beamed at his Father and nodded, before slipping off the stool and retrieving his present that he had received from his Dad earlier that morning. It was a colouring book of animals from the jungle, which were his favourite type of animals. He placed the book on the table and flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted.

 

"I'm gonna do this one!" Taehyung held up the book, presenting a page of an elephant with it's tiny baby that was chewing on a giant leaf.

 

"That's lovely, TaeTae," his Father said, smiling at his enthusiastic son, "elephants are your favourite, right?"

 

Taehyung hummed in agreement, "Yep! And look Dad, I have an elephant on my body!"

 

Taehyung's Father tilted his head, slightly confused as he watched his son lift up the right sleeve of his t-shirt. Taehyung found two freckles on his arm and then pinched the skin in between the two dots to make what was supposedly a trunk.

 

"See!" Taehyung said proudly, showing what he'd made, "an elephant!"

 

His Father burst out with a shout of laughter and he shook his head in disbelief before pinching Taehyung's cheeks.

 

"You're so cute, Tae."

 

Laughing, Taehyung turned back to his colouring book and proceeded to pick out the right colours that he wanted.

 

However, like most 7 year olds, Taehyung quickly got bored of doing the same thing, so he decided to take a nap before his food was ready - to pass the time. He put his head on the table and folded his small arms in front of his face to block out the light. Not long after, he was drifting off, semi-aware of his Father's soft movements in the kitchen and the delicious smell of baking; the feeling of the comforting heat from the oven is what lulled him to a deep sleep.

 

***

 

Taehyung's eyes snapped open. He sat up sharply and it took a while for him to remember where he was. His left cheek had a dull ache to it from when he was leaning on it, and he stretched like a cat before yawning deeply. He was more hungry than ever now - his stomach grumbling quietly.

 

It was at that moment that he realised his Father wasn't in the kitchen. The oven was still on and the cake was still in there, as black as a piece of coal. Taehyung grimaced at the unpleasant odour of the burnt cake and frowned, before turning off the oven and taking out the lump of coal, coughing at the smoke. The smell must have been what woke him up.

 

Had his Father forgotten about it? If he did, then that certainly wasn't like him. His Father was a very organised person, especially when it came to baking. Come to think of it.... where was he?

 

Taehyung placed down the bread, baffled. The fact that he'd just woken up from a nap didn't help. He felt so disorientated.

 

"....appa?"

 

The quiet call of the name sounded deafening in the complete silence, filling every space of the dark house. The rooms echoed and groaned - almost alive; ready to devour the small boy within, with it's overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

 

Wait.... it's dark?

 

Taehyung glanced at the large clock on the wall, wishing he could tell the time better. All he could make out was that the small hand was on the six. Which meant it was.... the evening. He'd been sleeping for hours. Taehyung's eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster, thumping against his ribcage, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

 

Something was definitely wrong. His Father wouldn't just leave him without warning. Not for this long. Nor would he leave food in the oven. Nor would he....

 

Taehyung gasped sharply as he stepped out into the shadowy hallway.

 

The front door was wide open.

 

His Father was gone.

 

He was alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung blinked.

 

"So....what happened then?"

 

Seokjin stepped backwards and shrugged lightly.

 

"That's the thing: no one knows. Not the police, not your neighbours, no witnesses.... He just-" Seokjin frowned and looked down at the floorboards, "disappeared."

 

Questions whirled round Taehyung's bewildered brain, "So, nothing at all has been discovered? He just left and that's that?" He bit his lip and frowned, trying to think. "It doesn't make any sense..."

 

"Trust me, Tae," Hoseok joined in, "the police have been searching for years, but there's no trace of him. All we can guess is that he was taken by surprise by someone. Unless he needed to leave in a hurry because something serious came up. Either way, he was in some sort of trouble."

 

Taehyung breathed out heavily and looked round at his friends, "So... what you're all saying is, my Father is out there somewhere? Right now?"

 

"He could be." Namjoon said, ruffling the hair on the back of his head, "Or... well, you know. We don't know if he's actually still..."

 

Taehyung squinted at his friend expectantly, "Still...?"

 

"...alive." Yoongi finished hesitantly.

 

"O-oh...." Taehyung faltered and hung his head, chewing on his bottom lip. Tears threatened to fall.

 

_Why is everyone dying in my life?_

 

An awkward silence befell the boys as Taehyung sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

 

Jimin rubbed Taehyung's hunched back with a small smile, "It's okay, Tae - there's still a possibility he could be alive. It's just that we need to look at worst case scenario. You know.... just in case."

 

Taehyung nodded slightly before sighing. He looked up.

 

"I want to find him." he said firmly. "One day, I will find my Father. Even if it kills me - I _will_ find him. Screw the police."

 

Jimin's eyes widened slightly, then he giggled, "That's the spirit, Tae! I'll help you; we all will." He looked round at the others for confirmation.

 

They all nodded eagerly and grinned at Taehyung's determined face, shouts of agreement and encouragement filling the spacious room.

 

Taehyung's solemn face broke out into a smile as bright at the sun itself. Gratefulness filled his heavy heart and he began to see hope, feeling happier than he had been for a long time.

 

Taehyung yelped with indignation as Jungkook suddenly pinched his red cheeks.

 

"Ya! What are you doing - " Taehyung spluttered, "this is no way to treat your hyung!"

 

Jungkook cackled and dodged Taehyung's hand that reached menacingly for his collar. "Sorry, hyung. You're just too cute when you smile, I can't help it."

 

"Cute?" Taehyung scoffed with a small smirk before chasing Jungkook around the room, before tripping over a heavy, red rug that was spread on the floor near the alter. This, if course, made everyone in the room erupt with laughter while Taehyung lay sprawled out on the thick rug, rubbing his injured knee with a pout - trying not to laugh at himself.

 

Seokjin looked upon the loud commotion that were his friends with soft eyes, a small smile on his pretty face. Digging in the pocket of his cream hoodie, he retrieved his pink Polaroid camera once again and snapped a few shots.

 

A good memory to keep.

 

 

 

 

_Friends really are something to be treasured..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter <3


	9. I'm Watching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh I'm updatinggggg. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

A clap of thunder jolted Taehyung awake from deep sleep. His eyes snapped open.

 

Through hazy vision he watched as glaring pulses of lightening lit up the room, hilighting pictures on the wall and the cracked roof for a millisecond before plunging him in darkness again.

 

The caravan creaked in complaint as the bitter wind battered against it, slight wafts of cold air dancing over Taehyung's exposed skin of his neck and disturbing short strands of hair. He shuddered slightly.

 

Pulling his blanket up higher, Taehyung snuggled down on the battered sofa in order to go back to sleep.

 

The sounds of Namjoon's heavy breathing, the dripping tap and Rapmon's thumping tail on the rug filled the darkness of the caravan, and Taehyung sighed with annoyance at the irritating noises.

 

For a while he tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on the sofa that didn't include having a protruding spring up his backside. After a few minutes, however, he gave up. He couldn't sleep.

 

Swinging his legs over the sofa, Taehyung rubbed his aching eyes and stood up, making his way over to the sink on the other side of a caravan. He opened a cupboard and took out a stained glass before filling it with icy cold water and taking a small sip.

 

The rain was still at it, pattering on the caravan roof, and Taehyung watched the trail of a raindrop that slid down the window pane opposite. Squinting, Taehyung tried to see out the window into the pitch blackness, but couldn't make out anything in it's obscurity.

 

The lightning flashed.

 

Taehyung gasped sharply and almost dropped the glass of water in his shock. Wide-eyed, he stared; frozen - at the window, waiting to see if he spotted it again.

 

A figure.

 

He saw it. He did. Taehyung rubbed his eyes in disbelief, wondering if his tiredness was making his eyes play tricks on him. He shook his head. There was no way he had imagined it.

 

Placing his glass down on the counter, he tiptoed over to the caravan door, trying not to disturb Namjoon or the dog.

 

He was just going to check.

 

Wrapping his thin hoodie round his frame, he opened the door and quickly slid out before shutting it softly behind him. Bitter wind sliced through Taehyung like a knife, and the icey rain left him gasping.

 

 _Im such a dumbass,_ Taehyung thought bitterly. _Remember what happens in horror movies? Yeah._

 

Shivering, Taehyung trudged round to where the window was on the right side with chattering teeth - wishing he'd put shoes on instead of just wearing his socks, which were now soaked with squelching wet mud.

 

Silently, stealthily, Taehyung crept round to the corner of the caravan, barely breathing. His hands shook as he prepared himself. Now he was wishing that it had been his imagination.

 

 _Three_.

 

Taehyung pursed his lips with determination.

 

_Two._

 

He held his breath and crouched, ready to leap round.

 

 _One_ -

 

His mouth was covered with something big and an arm slid it's way around his throat.

 

Taehyung gasped and tried to scream but no sound came out, and if any did, it was drowned out by the wind and rain.

 

He was roughly yanked away from the caravan and dragged across the wet grass. Choking, Taehyung kicked at the figure and scrabbled at it's arm which was getting tighter round his throat in an attempt to loosen it. White dots formed infront of his eyes and his struggling got weaker. Still, again and again, he kicked and kicked at the figure's legs, before finally elbowing it in the stomach.

 

The thing groaned and loosened it's grip on Taehyung, doubling over in pain. Taehyung slid out of it's grip and gulped in great mouth fulls of air, coughing and gasping fron the lack of oxygen.

 

When he had recovered enough, he turned to face his attacker. He couldn't make out much except that it was in all black; from a balaclava to dark biker boots.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Taehyung screamed at the ominous silhouette through the vicious rain that soaked him to the skin, "And what the hell do you want?"

 

Nothing.

 

The shadowy figure just stood there, seemingly unaffected by the tempestuous weather.

 

Taehyung was shivering violently, on edge and ready to run. His heart hammered against his ribs painfully and he breathing was ragged.

 

For a few seconds the shadow and Taehyung stood opposite each other, just staring. Unease filled Taehyung to the brim as he observed the dark figure infront of him, just centimeters away.

 

He swallowed and rubbed his sweaty palms on his hoodie sleeves before making the move to run for his life back to the caravan. To safety and warmth. To Namjoon. To anywhere but here, with this.... _. thing._

 

However, as soon as he started moving, the figure shot his arm out as fast as lightning and stuck Taehyung on the side of the head with a huge fist covered with a rough glove.

 

Taehyung saw a flash of blinding white - then everything went black.

 

***

 

The next thing he knew he was lying on the boggy ground with a blinding headache and a heavy weight on his middle.

 

The dark figure that sat on his stomach leaned down and Taehyung could make out a piece of glass in the thing's hand that was coming closer and closer to his face. A hand that no longer had a glove on it.

 

Taehyung squirmed desperately underneath the heavy weight with wide eyes, panting as he tried to push off the figure.

 

The glass shard came closer.

 

 _Closer_.

 

A sudden sharp pain exploded on his left cheek and he screamed. The shard ran down his face, slitting the skin from his cheekbone to his chin. Blood seeped out and cascaded down his face, mixing with his tears of pain.

 

The shard dug deeper and Taehyung's pupils dilated as he screeched with pain. He wriggled hopelessly and choked out, "S-stop!"

 

It was no use.

 

Taehyung's head grew lighter and lighter with every cut the glass made. Every slit. Every dig. The attacker's hands grew wet with Taehyung's blood.

 

The last thing Taehyung remembered was the shadow leaning slowly towards his ear and speaking for the first time.

 

"Taehyung...." it whispered.

 

Taehyung sobbed.

 

"Taehyung..."

 

Taehyung!

 

_TAEHYUNG!_

 

Taehyung's eyes shot open and he bolted up, his chest heaving and his hair soaked with his own sweat.

 

Namjoon was standing over the sofa, looking down at him with concern on his face.

 

"Tae," he said softly, "are you okay? Did you have a nighmare?"

 

Taehyung looked about him frantically and remembered his awful dream. He touched his face fervently and was relieved to find no traces of blood. He let out a deep breath.

 

A dream. That's all it was.

 

Taehyung looked up at Namjoon sheepishly.

 

"Yeah... it was just a dream. Don't worry, I'm fine."

 

Namjoon ruffled Taehyung's hair and gave a tight smile.

 

"Well, I think you'd better get up quickly and throw something on." Namjoon glanced at the floor and Taehyung noticed his uneasy mood.

 

"What...?"

 

Namjoon bit his lip and sighed. "The press are outside."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Flashing cameras. Shouts. More flashing.

 

Taehyung pushed through the sea of demanding reporters, dodging every microphone that was thrust is his face and keeping his well head down.

 

"Mr. Kim? Taehyung's the name, right?" a middleaged woman who's eyebrows were sharper than Namjoon stumbled foreward, "Tell me, what exactly happened to your step-father? What did you see? Has any evid-"

 

She was cut of by swarms of reporters pushing and shoving to get to the front. Shouts from all directions filled Taehyung's ears.

 

"Mr. Kim! Who do you think did this?"

 

"Why was he killed?"

 

"How can you be sure it wasn't suicide?"

 

"What about that woman who hanged herself... your sister or somethi-"

 

Taehyung couldn't deal with all the attention. All the questions. And he certainly didn't want to remember what had happened. His face started to heat up and his palms became sweaty. Swallowing, Taehyung tried to keep his breathing level, but was having a hard time staying calm.

 

He squeezed his eyes tight shut.

 

_No no no no n-_

 

Taehyung yelped as he was suddenly dragged foreward, but was relieved when he saw it was Namjoon who had grabbed his wrist with a firm grip.

 

They ran through the crowds, ignoring any questions fired at them, not caring how many pictures were captured. They just needed to escape.

 

Even when they found their way out, they kept on running. They ran and ran, hand in hand until they could run no more.

 

"Namjoon," Taehyung panted as they came to a gradual stop, wincing at a stitch in his side, "how.... how do people already know what happened? Where are we going?"

 

Namjoon gulped before pointing breathlessly down a hill that led to some sort of road. "The police station. We're gonna meet the others there; they just want to ask some questions, that's all." Namjoon linked his arm with Taehyung's who was looking rather forlorn. "It's just procedure, Tae."

 

Taehyung pursed his lips before nodding with a small smile.

 

"Ok."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung glanced around the room nervously, fiddling with his hoodie strings.

 

He was avoiding any eye contact with anyone, especially the yawning burly policeman at the stained desk in front of him, so he settled for glaring at an empty old beer bottle that was discarded in the bin on the floor.

 

The station was old and grubby; smelling like sweat and surprisingly, nicotine. Taehyung scrunched his nose in disgust. Somehow he didn't expect much from the place - nothing seemed professional or sophisticated in any way.

 

The large man at the desk cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair lazily with hooded eyes. "So..." he drawled, looking round at the seven boys in front of his tiny desk, "I've been instructed to ask you all some questions on... uhhh..." he flipped through some messy notes on his clipboard, "a... suspected murder? And a suicide."

 

Namjoon sighed irritability, obviously annoyed by the man's uncaring attitude. "Yes, that's right: the murder of Taehyung's," Namjoon signalled to his friend, "step-father and the suicide of his sister, Mina."

 

"Yes, that's the one." The policeman hummed. "So Taehyung," he turned his head to face the boy in front of him, "what was your relationship with your Father like?"

 

Taehyung grimiced, " _Step_ -father. And I have no idea - I don't remember anything."

 

"He has amnesia," Namjoon butted in, noticing the confused look on the Policeman's face, "he jumped off something high and hit his head really hard."

 

The policeman looked suspiciously at Taehyung before glancing down at his notes again, "Riiiight...." a slight frown appeared on his face, "there doesn't seem to be any note of Taehyung having amnesia, here."

 

"Well I can assure you, he does," Yoongi snapped, crossing his arms defensively, "ask the hospital if you don't believe us."

 

"Alright, alright," the policeman held up two hands as if he was protecting himself, "but this changes quite a few things - I'll need to discuss this with the Superintendent and we'll figure out what we're going to do. We'll also have to make a visit to the hospital Taehyung went to..." he glanced up, eyeing the boys, "I'll put this questioning session on hold until we've done everything. Until then, you're free to leave."

 

Seokjin stood up, signalling the others to do the same. "Thank you, Sir. We'll be back whenever you need us."

 

Taehyung, who was making his way out, suddenly turned round to face the fat policeman, "Wait a minute, I woke up to the press outside Namjoon's home. They know about what happened. How is that possible?"

 

The policeman shrugged, "News gets around; you'd be surprised what people know."

 

Namjoon nodded, "It's true, Tae - stories like this don't stay quiet for long."

 

Taehyung only nodded sharply before continuing out the door to join the others. He was still unsure.

 

As they made their way out through the squeaky automatic doors, Jungkook bumped into something large and solid. He gasped in surprise and looked up at the person he'd collided with.

 

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorr-"

 

Detective Superintendent Won was glaring down at him like he was a piece of dirt.

 

"Watch where you're going, _brat_ " he spat out, jabbing a giant finger in Jungkook's face, "little gremlins like you need to learn some manners."

 

Before Jungkook could say of the worst swear word he could think of, Hoseok grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the unpleasant detective.

 

"C'mon, Kookie, he's not worth it."

 

Detective Won scoffed and watched as the boys hurried out the building.

 

"Don't think you'll get away with anything," he jeered menacingly, "I'm always watching...

 

 

 

 

Always."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter <3


	10. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMO IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I'VE FINISHED HIGHSCHOOL WOOOOOOO *cries* So this means that hopefully I'll be updating more regularly. Anyway here's another chap <3

 

 

Taehyung opened his heavy eyes slowly, groaning at the light that filtered through the red curtains and onto his sleepy face. He felt warm and comfortable, snuzzling into the soft duvet, burying his hazy head into his pillow and wriggling his toes in pleasure.

 

Perfect.

 

Unfortunately, the peace was shattered when a dirty, balled up sock landed smack bang on his nose from the other side of the room.

 

Taehyung frowned in annoyance and turned over, muttering curse words.

 

"Ya, TaeTae hyung! Wake up you sloth."

 

Another sock found it's way on the back of Taehyung's head, and then something heavy plopped itself down hard on his middle. Hands cupped his face and squished his cheeks - warm fingers attempting to pry his aching eyes open.

 

"Heyyyy, stop it" Taehyung whined and scrunched his face up, trying to get away from this annoying person that was disturbing his sleep, "just a few more minutes."

 

"No, hyung," minty breath blew in his face, "It's school - we go back today. You have to get up or we'll be late and I dont want Yoongi hyung to whoop my ass because of you so pleeeaaase...."

 

Taehyung's eyes snapped open and he stared, wide eyed at Jungkook's face that was only centimeters away from his own.

 

"School?"

 

Taehyung watched as Jungkook's face broke into a smile, his eyes crinkling and his bunny teeth on show.

 

"Yes hyung," he giggled, sitting up before hoisting himself off Taehyung's middle and making his way down the stairs, "you know we have school today. We talked about it for ages yesterday."

 

Taehyung stared at the ceiling in defeat.

 

Great.

 

Rubbing his eyes with a deep sigh, Taehyung sat up and rolled off his mattress that was on the floor of Jungkook's small room, wiping the drool off his cheek and pillow.

 

Instead of going back to Namjoon's caravan again, Jungkook and Yoongi had invited Taehyung to stay the night at theirs, and Jungkook's parents were more than happy to accommodate him.

 

" _Don't feel like you have to ask to stay here_ ," Jungkook's mother had said warmly while stroking Taehyung's hair, " _you can come whenever you want, dear. Until this whole mess is sorted out._ "

 

Taehyung had nodded and smiled gratefully, trying to hide the fact that he felt guilty. Trying to hide that he felt like a burden.

 

Still, Taehyung thought as he made his way into the bathroom to wash, at least I haven't had any weird dreams while staying here.

 

Splashing cold water on his clammy face, Taehyung felt a shiver run down his spine as he recalled the nightmare from a couple of nights ago, hoping he'd never have one like it again. He caught his reflection in the mirror and scoffed at how much of a wreck he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were sunken - dark bags encircling his eyes like pools of despair.

 

The unsure feeling was still present, like he was being watched - the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and goosebumps rising on his arms. The shadows seemed to creep up on him, whispering in his ear, reminding him that he'll never be safe. He felt slightly sick, the sensation rising in his gut, and he felt a dull ache in his head. Glancing in the mirror again, he caught sight of the shower curtain rail above him.

 

The shower curtain rail.

 

Bile formed in Taehyung's throat and his breath hitched; everything came flooding back like a bad dream.

 

Mina.

 

Taehyung promptly doubled over and threw up in the toilet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three throwing up sessions and one colossal amount of self encouragement later, Taehyung found himself in the back of Yoongi's small car - the cramped backseats and bumpy roads not helping his queasy feeling in the least. He pressed his sweating forehead onto the cool glass of the car window, wishing the feeling would go away quickly.

 

"You good, Tae?" Yoongi caught Taehyung's eye in the mirror, "You look quite pale, kid."

 

Taehyung gave a watery smile, "I'm fine, just..." he took a deep breath, "nervous I guess?"

 

Yoongi nodded, frowning at and swerving round a bunch of teens doing wheelies on their expensive bikes, "That's understandable. I mean... to you this is your first day in school; must be weird. Everyone knows you, but you don't know them. Takes a lot of trust that does, but I'm sure you'll be fine, Tae. Trust me." Yoongi gave a smile in the mirror, his small eyes wrinkling up and his gums on show.

 

Taehyung smiled back, surprised at the reassurance. This was probably the most he'd heard Yoongi talk all at once and he was grateful that he was trying to make him feel better.

 

Jungkook, who sat next to Taehyung at the back, patted his friend's arm softly, yawning: "Yoongi's right. And if anyone does try to give you trouble, they'll have to go through me first." He added with a cheeky wink.

 

Taehyung chuckled, eyeing Jungkook's adorable smiling face, "How do I have a hard time believing that..."

 

"Hey!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung sat in the headmaster's office, knawing on a pencil with a soft frown. He was having the beginnings of a headache from the same damn maths question he'd been pouring over for the past half hour.

 

With a defeated sigh, Taehyung placed down his pencil and rolled back in his chair, staring at the wall opposite. It was boring being alone, but at the same time he was glad the teachers had decided to place him in a quiet room so that he could gradually slip back into the school routine.

 

Seeing hundreds of people who all knew him at the same time all of a sudden had been quite overwhelming - he didn't know where to look. His name was being called from all directions - delighted faces pushing and shoving to get closer to him and greet him. Grabbing onto Jungkook's blazer sleeve like a life-line, Taehyung had kept his head down and followed his friend straight to the headmaster's office.

 

" _Taehyung_!" a burly man with a ruddy round face and a receding hairline had greeted Taehyung with a warm handshake and a wide smile. " _Good to see you again! How's your health? I guess you don't remember me_." The man had thrown back his head and guffawed, flashing a gold crown. " _Let's just say I'm the best headmaster you'll ever find, my lad."_

 

Taehyung smiled fondly at the memory. At least he knew there was a decent person (as well as Jungkook, obviously) in this school.

 

He leaned forward, cracking his knuckles before attempting the maths problem again. However, his stomach decided now wasn't the time for concentration, and it suddenly rumbled loudly, startling him. Taehyung squinted at the small clock on the desk:

 

**12:30**

 

Taehyung licked his lips and stared up at the ceiling. _When does lunch start? I have no idea...of course, I dont remember. Damn I'm so hungry._

 

As if in answer to his internal monologue, the shrill sound of the school bell reverberated throughout the building, signalling the start of lunch break. Grateful that his stomach would soon stop whining, Taehyung stood up and stretched like a cat before collecting his pads, books and stationary and stuffing it in his small backpack.

 

Mission no.1: find Jungkook without being molested in the corridors.

 

Just as he was slinging his bag over his left shoulder, Taehyung's head snapped round to the sound of the office door being opened.

 

With wide eyes he saw a boy of about his age with multiple ear piercings and round, thin framed glasses peep round the door. As soon as the boy lay his eyes on Taehyung, a huge grin split across his pale face, and he bounded over, throwing his arms around the startled boy before burying his head in the crook of his neck.

 

Taehyung stood stiff, the scent of strawberries filling his nose.

 

"U-um..."

 

The boy that was latched onto him suddenly released his grip and stood back. "Oh, sorry Taehyung, you don't remember me of course..." the boy chuckled awkwardly and ran his hand through chocolate brown hair, his cheeks reddening.

 

Taehyung's mouth twitched up slightly and he let out a small laugh. "It's fine, I'm gonna get this a lot. Might as well get used to it."

 

The other boy's face brightened up immediately and he clapped his hands together, the light glaring off his specs, "Well then! I might as well introduce myself because we used to hang out all the time. I'm Donghun!" The boy thrust out a hand in Taehyung's direction and he shook it hesitantly, surprised at the coldness of it.

 

Donghun slug his arm around Taehyung's shoulders and he caught a whiff of strawberries again, "We were like, best friends, dude."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is this Donghun dude? 
> 
> Stay tuned ;D


	11. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK :D Enjoy this chapter - sorry it's been a long time. And havE YOU SEEN THE NEW POSTERS?! HYYH ISN'T OVER YET >:^D

Taehyung was lying flat on the sofa, his right cheek smooshed against the cool leather and his eyes trained to the mobile phone in front of him. His long, slender fingers danced over the keys, firing out short texts to his new (well, to him he was new) friend, Donghun. It had only taken a few days for Taehyung to warm to the cheeky yet kind boy, who smelt consistently of sweet strawberries - and it made sense, as they had been good friends before, so why shouldn't they be now?

 

School so far had been decent; after a couple of days Taehyung had been let into lessons with everyone else again, and he caught up on the work pretty quickly, although maths fried his brain. Apparently though, according to Jungkook, he'd never really been any good at maths anyway.

 

His classmates had welcomed him back, most of them acting normally. Some people, he noticed, where kind of awkward around him - never really meeting his eyes when they gave they spoke to him; muttering their condolences.

 

Taehyung also realised that he'd been pretty popular - liked by most students (apart from a few anonymous peers who had scrawled 'orphan' on his locker, which wasn't even true) and teachers seemed to have a soft spot for him, though he wasn't really sure if they were just being nice because they felt sorry for him.

 

Taehyung chuckled to himself as Donghun sent a text making a joke about their English teacher - the one with the silly comb over that was a failed attempt to hide his "sad, receding hairline" as Donghun had put it.

 

**DingDonghun 17:54**

Anyway! Taebae, I know that we see each other in school and stuff..

**17:55**

And that's cool! bUT. I mean, I dunno if you want to... or if you're allowed, for that matter...

 

**Me 17:55**

Spit it out oml -_-

 

**DingDonghun 17:56**

Would you like to hang out w me sum time? :D Like, after school. Cos that's what the cool kids do >:)

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes, but a soft smirk graced his face.

 

**Me 17:57**

You're really not cool but yea sure, I'd love to ^0^ Friday good for you?

 

**DingDonghun 17:57**

Oh good!! ^.^ and yaasss Fri of the Day is perfectoo :DDDD (and one day I'll show you how cool I really am :^D)

 

**Me 17:58**

Yur so frickin weird

 

**DingDonghun 17:59**

HeY!!!!!! >:(((((((( And that's HYUNG to you. Kids these days... No respect for their elders ;___;

 

**Me 18:00**

You're literally like a month older than me -__-

 

**DingDonghun 18:01**

It stILL COUNTS >:^D

 

**Me 18:01**

Finee, hYUNG. See you Friday

 

**DingDonghun 18:02**

Looking forward to it! :3 See ya!

 

As Taehyung lay smiling at his phone screen, the front door was suddenly opened and Taehyung craned his neck round the sofa arm to see Hoseok walk in the room; he was back from a dance lesson, dripping with sweat - his dark hair slicked back, revealing his shining forehead and sharp eyebrows.

 

"Hey Hobi hyung!" Taehyung greeted from the sofa.

 

Hoseok, who had not seen the boy at first, jumped and looked around the room with wide eyes - his face breaking out into a smile so bright that it could replace the sun when he spotted Taehyung on the other side of the room.

 

"Hi, Tae." Hoseok went over to the sofa and ruffled Taehyung's hair softly.

 

"Eww hyung," Taehyung flinched from his friend's touch and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "you're all sweaty and gross, don't touch me, you smelly sock."

 

Hoseok tutted and wacked the boy round the head lightly with his equally sweaty towel, "You're the smelly sock. Anyways," he said, nodding his head towards the phone in Taehyung's hand, "who ya texting?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before leaning down next to Taehyung's ear, "anyone I should know about?"

 

Taehyung scoffed and pushed Hoseok out of his personal space, "Leave off, hyung, it's just a mate from school. I have friends, you know."

 

"No way. Taehyung? Friends? Impossible. I need to sit down." Hoseok made a move as if to sit next to Taehyung on the sofa but he was soon met with the younger's foot which pushed him away.

 

"Enough of the sarcasm. And stop trying to come near me - you really need to shower, you sweaty beast."

 

"Fine," Hoseok tutted and made his way to the bathroom, "oh yeah, Tae," he called, "we're going out later - all of us together. And you're sleeping at Namjoon's tonight, so consider yourself lucky you don't have to put up with another night of my snoring."

 

"Thank the heavens," Taehyung muttered, "sometimes I wake up thinking im sharing a room with a pig." He laughed at Hoseok's indignant spluttering from the bathroom.

 

"Hey!"

 

Taehyung chuckled softly to himself before sighing and rolling off the sofa, making his way to the small kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he leaned on the counter, gulping down the cool liquid, savouring the bitter taste.

 

He then walked back into the living room and sat down, flicking mindlessly through TV channels - not bothering to watch anything properly. Nothing good was on anyway.

 

With a small sigh, Taehyung turned the TV off and reclined back, lazily sipping his drink. The bottle felt cold and hard - familiar, in a way he couldn't explain. Taehyung looked down at it in his hand, studying the dull green of the glass and the damp, peeling label.

 

Suddenly, he felt sharp stabbing pain on the side of his head and he winced, contorting his face in pain as he bent double, grabbing at his hair and groaning. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes before overspilling and running down his red face - his breaths came out in short, sharp gasps. White flashes of light appeared behind his eyelids and he felt like he was going to black out.

 

Then, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared completely. The pain just vanished. Taehyung sucked in mouthfuls of air, finally sitting up straight and letting go of his hair; his scalp now sore from pulling it. He stared wide-eyed at the beer bottle in his hand.

 

What had just happened?

 

"Tae?"

 

Taehyung jumped violently, snapping his head round to see Hoseok behind him, leaning on the door frame and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He had a concerned look on his soft features as he observed the boy in front of him.

 

"Are you okay? Are those..." Hoseok peered closer, "tears?"

 

Taehyung jolted back and wiped his wet cheek. He looked at Hoseok, plastering on a wide smile and shaking his head quickly, "Tears? No way," he laughed, hoping it didn't sound too fake, "I just... splashed my face with some cold water; it's rather hot, don't you think?" Taehyung started to fan his face, hoping he was persuasive enough - even though it was still early spring and there was no way it was any type of hot.

 

Hoseok, who was still looking at Taehyung weirdly, glanced down at the beer bottle in the boy's hand and nodded slowly. "Right. Yeah."

 

Taehyung grinned slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching at the awkwardness in the air.

 

"I'm going for a walk," he said suddenly, his usually deep voice an octave higher, "I think... I think I need some fresh air."

 

With that, Taehyung stood up and walked rather quickly out of the living room, placing down the bottle as he went and slipping his wrecked shoes on before flinging open the front door and stepping outside. The sun caressed his face softly, but it didn't feel inviting.

 

"Tae!" he heard Hoseok yell from inside, "Going anywhere in particular?"

 

"Nah." Taehyung answered shortly.

 

"Okay, just remember to be back here by eight, yeah?"

 

"Kay." Taehyung yelled back before closing the door behind him.

 

Now... he could breathe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung had lied. He knew exactly where he was going.

 

No more than five minutes later, he was ascending concrete steps in a dimly lit staircase; it's grey walls graffitied to their utmost so that you couldn't see what colour they really were.

 

Flies stuck to the fizzing lights like glue, and the distinct smell of urine infused with cigarette smoke hung in the air - clinging to Taehyung's clothes.

 

He was starting to regret his journey to this place, and the thought of being safe at Hoseok's house, snuggled up in a blanket with popcorn seemed much more appealing, but he was here now - and there was no turning back. He felt like he needed to be here.

 

The boy shivered slightly - not from the cold - as he made his way to a door. A door with peeling paint and shattered, stain-glassed windows. He had the suspicious feeling that he was being watched, but as he looked around him, he could see nobody - he was alone.

 

Hesitantly, he pushed the door lightly, surprised that it was unlocked. Although, Taehyung thought bitterly, this was the home of a dead man, so who'd want to enter it anyway?

 

The door creaked loudly as it opened - revealing an empty shell of a flat: no furniture, no pictures on the wall, no wallpaper - nothing. Taehyung stepped inside the flat cautiously and entered was used to be the living room, staring with his mouth hung open at the dark space.

 

The police had taken everything. The forensics had left no mark or crumb to tell anyone that this flat used to be lived in. They'd done a good job cleaning up all the mess, apart from a small dark red patch on the stone floor in the middle of the room, which Taehyung assumed was blood.

 

His step-father's blood.

 

His family.

 

His-

 

Taehyung tore his eyes away from the stain, staring at the ceiling instead. He couldn't get distracted; he needed to focus and work things out. That was why he came here, and it was the beer bottle that had reminded him. He just needed to remember why.

 

Leaning up against the cold wall of the hallway, Taehyung furrowed his brows, and closed his eyes tightly - concentrating on his thoughts. Trying to remember something. Anything.

 

A bottle. Glass.

 

A glass shard. Sharp.

 

Blood. Lifeless eyes.

 

Taehyung gasped sharply, his hand to his clammy forehead.

 

_That's it. But..._

 

A tremendous crash sounded from upstairs, the noise echoing throughout the emptiness. A deathly silence followed afterwards.

 

Taehyung's eyes flew open and he stopped breathing.

 

Someone had got here before him.

 

Silently, his hands shaking like leaves, Taehyung tip-toed to the bottom of the stairs, peering cautiously round the banister. His wide eyes darted round the dim landing, searching for any movement.

 

Nothing.

 

When Taehyung had decided to come to the flat, he had sworn to himself that he would not go upstairs. Anywhere but there. Because that's where the bathroom was.

 

However, the thought of someone entering the home of his deceased family without permission filled Taehyung with a new emotion: anger. It boiled in his blood and filled up every single space in his brain; it overtook him completely and all he could focus on was finding the intruder.

 

It was anger that led him to take the first step up the wooden staircase. It was anger that led him to the top, it powered him to step inside the first bedroom, and the next. Anger made him throw open wardrobe doors and search every nook and cranny for any sign of life.

 

All he found was the source of the noise that had alerted him: a heavy, wooden drawer in his step-father's bedroom that had fallen out of it's place - it's contents scattered across the floor.

 

Apart from that, there was nobody. Nothing at all.

 

All he had left to check was the bathroom.

 

Taking a deep breath, Taehyung raised his eyes to the door, striding towards it before gradually lifting his hand to the brass door knob. His heart was in his throat and he could feel his blood rushing in his ears as he stared at the peeling, baby-blue paint.

 

_I can do this. Just open the door._

 

Painstakingly slowly, Taehyung turned the handle, wincing when it squeaked loudly as it moved. He closed his eyes, counting down _3, 2..._

 

The door was flung open.

 

Taehyung screamed as nooses and snapped necks, dead eyes and blue lips filled his vision; then everything was red. All he could see was red - like a filter had been placed in front of his eyes.

 

Red, red...

 

Taehyung stumbled around the bathroom, wide-eyed, until something big and rough wrapped itself round his head, covering his face so that he couldn't breathe. He was plunged into complete darkness, making him panic more.

 

"Go away!" Taehyung screamed hysterically, "get off me, go away go away!"

 

Choking on his tears, Taehyung ripped off whatever was on his head and flung it to the ground. A large brown towel lay silently on the floor.

 

Taehyung felt his knees give way, causing him to slide down the wall onto the cold, hard tiles.

 

"Go away..." he weakly sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "Go...away. Go..."

 

Gradually, the boy's whimpering stopped, leaving only the sound of muffled sniffles to fill the room. He sat there for a while - calming himself down, trying to muster up the courage to uncover his eyes.

 

Finally, with shaking breath, Taehyung took away his wet hands from his face, slowly lifting his head so he could see the room.

 

There was nothing there. No human, no dead person, no kidnapper. It was empty.

 

Taehyung turned his head to the bathroom window, which was wide open. The small white curtains flapped lazily in the warm breeze.

 

Whoever, or whatever was here, had gotten away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung was back at Hoseok's just before eight; enough time to throw on a warm sweater and change his scruffy sneakers to smarter boots.

 

He was silent on the way to meet the others, only offering Hoseok one word answers as they walked together - and he was still silent as they reached their destination: a modern diner that smelt kind of greasy, but it looked empty so that was good. Less people meant less communication.

 

Through the large glass doors Taehyung could already see the other boys; they were sitting round one of the longer tables, and as Hoseok and Taehyung went through the doors, they could hear them clearly - shouting and yelling at each other playfully as if they were on opposite sides of the room.

 

From the desk, a thin, middle aged woman stood scowling at the noisy table while cleaning a glass with a wet cloth. She looked like she was imagining wringing the boys' necks as she glared at them, while squeezing out water from the cloth in her hands.

 

Avoiding the evil-looking woman's gaze, Taehyung slid onto the cream coloured bench next to Yoongi, greeting everyone with a small nod and smile.

 

"Tae! Hobi!" Seokjin smiled round at the two new additions to the group. "Nice to see you both. Hope you're hungry."

 

Namjoon got up from the bench and stetched, before making his way to the counter. "We ordered before you two came, so I hope you're alright with burritos and fries?" he called over his shoulder.

 

Both Taehyung and Hoseok nodded enthusiastically. The thought of food made Taehyung's stomach rumble loudly, which made him realise how long it had been since he'd last eaten.

 

Jungkook, who heard Taehyung's whining stomach, giggled, "By the sound of it, Taehyung would be happy to eat anything. Even Namjoon's cooking."

 

"I heard that, brat," Namjoon called loudly from the counter, ignoring the poisonous scowl he received from the woman who was serving him, "my cooking isn't that bad."

 

"No, of course not," Seokjin said with a smirk, "only you would be able to burn the frying pan and keep the food raw."

 

Namjoon turned a bright shade of red as he sat down; the whole table cracked up, slapping the table and Namjoon's back while talking over each other as they recalled the memory.

 

Only Taehyung remained completely clueless, as he didn't remember such a thing, but still he laughed along with the others. It felt nice to genuinely laugh and be happy - especially after today's events. Taehyung had made up his mind not to mention what had happened; where he had gone or what he'd done. He didn't want to add extra worry onto his friends or make them report everything to the police - that would just make things more difficult. He'd handle this himself.

 

"Tae...Tae!"

 

Taehyung jumped out of his thoughts and stared at his friends with wide eyes.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Hoseok chuckled, "We've been calling your name for ages. You looked a little spaced out there."

 

"I'm fine," Taehyung sat up straighter in his seat, clearing his throat, "I'm just tired I guess."

 

Hoseok nodded. "Must be that long walk you had today, huh."

 

"Y-yeah..." Taehyung stuttered, "s-so, where's Jimin?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

 

"He said he had a late shift tonight," Yoongi answered around a mouthful of fries, "there are more people than he thought. Said he should be here by quarter to nine though."

 

"People still swim at this ungodly hour?" Namjoon muttered, frowning at his burrito in wonder.

 

"Yes Namjoon, they do." Seokjin patted his back softly, "besides, it's not that late."

 

Hoseok sighed, shaking his head. "That boy is gonna overwork himself one day; he dances with me all day then does goodness knows how many hours being a lifeguard."

 

The boys at the table nodded solemnly in agreement.

 

"Speaking of dance," Hoseok's features brightened again and he looked round at everyone, "the company I'm with is holding a show in a couple of weeks. Me and Jiminie have a duet, and I have a solo so you'd all better come and watch. We've worked on this for ages."

 

"Hyung, you know we wouldn't miss it for the world." Jungkook grinned.

 

Taehyung looked blankly at Jungkook, "Are they... are they good then?"

 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung like he'd just grown another head. "Good?! Hyung, they're like..." he searched for the right word, "dynamic. They're the Dynamic Duo. You used to watch them dance all the time; they're mesmerising, honestly."

 

Hoseok beamed at Jungkook with a smile like the Cheshire Cat's. "You flatter me."

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and huffed, "Don't feed him any more compliments, he'll get big-headed."

 

Hoseok gave Yoongi a disgusted look, "Says the one with the biggest head here."

 

"Excuse me?! Say that again you wet sock."

 

"Big-head." Hoseok playfully stuck his tongue out at his hyung before dodging a handful of fries that came his way, heading for his face.

 

"How dare you!" Hoseok laughed loudly and grabbed his own handful of fries and chucked them at Yoongi, who dodged them just in time. Unfortunately, they exploded on the bench and onto Jungkook, who then joined in - firing fries two at a time in Hoseok's direction.

 

Soon the table was in havoc; they were out of control - like little kids again. The only sensible one was Seokjin, who was yelling at the boys, trying to calm everyone down but as usual, failing miserably.

 

Then, out of nowhere, an extremely loud and annoyed cough echoed throughout the diner, stopping all the boys in their tracks. A deafening silence filled the air as they slowly turned their heads to the counter: the source of the cough.

 

There stood the angry woman from before, but angry didn't even begin to describe what she looked like now. If looks could kill, all six boys would have disintegrated into smouldering ashes in no time.

 

Taehyung tore his eyes away from her deadly stare and gulped at the mess on the table, taking in the fries dotted everywhere on the table, seats and the floor. In the comotion, a cup of coke had been knocked over; the drink dripping steadily off the table and onto the clean, cream benches below.

 

After what seemed like a century of tense silence, Namjoon stood up shakily and bowed profusely to the fuming owner.

 

"Miss, o-or is it Mrs... We are so sorry we'll get this cleaned up right away," he stuttered, wringing his hands, "p-please don't kick us out."

 

Saying nothing, the short lady turned around sharply before grabbing a cloth from the counter and flinging it at Namjoon, who flinched as it hit his chest.

 

"You know what to do," she turned around and promptly walked behind the counter and through a door, shouting over her shoulder, "when I get back, this mess had better be gone." And with that, she slammed the door behind her.

 

Hoseok shuddered, staring at the spot where she'd been standing. "She gets scarier every time."

 

"Tell me about it." Namjoon muttered as he wiped the white table with the rough cloth - soaking up all the coke that was dripping off the edge and pooling on the benches. "I thought she was gonna skin us alive with her potato peeler."

 

Taehyung snorted at that. Seokjin scolded the rest of the boys for not listening to him in the first place - _"this is what happens"_ \- before he snatched the cloth off of a startled Namjoon and rubbed the table and benches vigorously, as if he was projecting all his frustration into cleaning.

 

Yoongi lazily picked up one fry off of the bench beside him, yawned loudly, then leaned back in his seat as if that was enough. Jungkook and Hoseok found a tray to place the fries on and Taehyung stared at the large grey clock on the other side of the diner, squinting at the Roman numerals.

 

**8:40**

 

He turned to the others, "Jimin should be here soon."

 

"Thank god," Hoseok tutted, who was on his hands and knees under the table, "we need another person to help pick up these fries."

 

Yoongi scoffed. "I'm sure Jimin would be delighted."

 

"Just shut up and clean." Seokjin sighed.

 

After a few moments of silence, a muffled squeaking could be heard. All the boys turned their heads in the direction of the sound to see Seokjin, who was laughing away -his bright eyes dancing - covering his mouth with his hand.

 

"Hyung." Yoongi looked genuinely concerned for his friend's mental stability. 

 

Seokjin stopped laughing long enough to say, "I've just thought of a cleaning joke." before melting into a fit of giggles again. Ignoring the boys' groans, he placed down his cloth and leaned on the table dramatically - a proud smile plastered on his face, red from laughing.

 

"Why don't some people use vacuum cleaners?" 

 

Silence.

 

"Because they suck!"

 

The brunette then proceeded to clap his hands together, slapping the table and slapping Namjoon's back in the process, who yelped in pain.

 

"Let's just... clean up." Jungkook huffed over the sounds of Seokjin's window-wiper laugh, his disappointed face disappearing under the table to pick up more fries. His nose wrinkled at the dirty floor.

 

"Ahh I waste my talents on you guys," Seokjin wiped his eyes and shook his head, "Jimin would have laughed, had he been here." 

 

"That's because he's just as lame as you," Hoseok hoisted himself up onto the bench, after picking up the last of the fries, wiping his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "Speaking of which, where the hell is that boy? It's nearly nine."

 

Jungkook placed his head on the now clean table, yawning and closing his eyes. "Who knows."

 

Taehyung worried his lower lip, looking hopefully at the glass doors - expecting to see Jimin pass through them at any moment, his smiling face approaching them and his loud voice greeting them excitedly. 

 

However, minute after minute ticked by. Five minutes stretched to ten, and there was still no sign of the boy. Taehyung jogged his leg, making his knee bang on the table repetitively, but he didn't notice it. He fiddled with his fingers, bit his lips and wiped his sweaty palms on his dark jeans.

 

He was nervous. He felt nervous and he didn't know why, but there was a tugging feeling in his gut and he didn't like it. 

 

The rest of the boys started to seem restless too, shifting in their seats, fleeting glances at the large doors and drumming the table with their fingers.

 

Jungkook broke the heavy silence. "You did... tell him to come to the right place, right?" he asked Seokjin.

 

"Of course I did - we come here all the time, what would he get mixed up about? And there's no way he's gotten lost - the swimming centre is only a 10 minute walk away from here." Seokjin ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "Maybe he's texted one of us."

 

At that, all six boys fished their phones out of their pockets, checking for any new messages.

 

Taehyung's mobile flashed white, a notification appearing on the top of his screen. It was from Jimin. Hesitantly, he clicked on it - reading the short message from his friend. 

 

"Nope, nothing." Hoseok sighed, shoving his phone back in his jacket pocket.

 

"Me neither." Namjoon turned to the others expectantly. 

 

Seokjin, Yoongi and Jungkook all shook their heads in unison - "Nothing."

 

"Taehyung?" Namjoon looked at the boy, who was staring at his phone that was clutched tightly in one hand, his eyes wide. The look of horror on his face caused Namjoon's heart to sink - a sick feeling in his stomach. Suddenly the thought of a burrito was not appetising at all.

 

"W-what's wrong?"

 

Taehyung's head snapped up, his face laced with dread as he turned round his phone in a shaking hand so that the message was displayed to the others. 

 

He knew something was wrong.

 

Beside him, he heard Yoongi's breath hitch as he read the message. 

 

 

**ChimChim 21:24**

Help me.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter <3


	12. Chased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter! :D

 

 

 

Jimin sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes before switching off the monitor that was attached to his chair. The screen fizzled out before turning black, and the boy leaned back in his chair, finally relaxing for the first time in hours.

 

His eyes surveyed over the dark pool; metres of inky blackness stared back at him, occasionally making soft lapping noises as the water overflowed the sides and got sucked back into the grates.

 

It had been an unusually hectic day that day; more people than ever had come, swarming in and out the doors and infesting the large pool like a spreading disease. Jimin put it down to the cold weather - people wanted somewhere cheap and warm to go for the day. It also didn't help that kids where now temporarily off school, and a pool was the perfect place for parents to hand over their children for a few hours so they could relax for once.

 

Jimin scoffed to himself as he descended with aching legs down the tall ladder below his chair, as he recounted one particular experience from his stressful day.

 

Just before his lunch break, a small boy of about four had come running up to him, sliding all over the wet tiles and bawling his eyes out - screaming something about lost parents.

 

Jimin had ended up missing his precious lunch, as it had taken him over hour to sort out the situation. He had looked everywhere in the venue, searching high and low for this kid's Mom while trying to quiet him down. In the end, the child's mother came waltzing in through the sliding doors, saw her kid and snatched him from Jimin without a word.

 

Perplexed, Jimin had confronted her. "Hey! Where were you? Your kid was worried sick."

 

The mother turned round sharply to face the lifeguard, her large silver hoops tinkling lightly. "I went shopping. I hate sitting in here - the damp air ruins my hair and it's too hot." She jabbed a finger in Jimin's small chest. "Besides, it's your job to look after people, is it not?"

 

"My job," Jimin glared at the woman in front of him, "is to make sure nobody is hurt. Not to be a damn babysitter."

 

Jimin and the mother had a short glaring contest before the latter scoffed and grabbed her child, stalking off to the changing rooms.

 

Now, at 8:30, he stood in front of the large pool, the strong smell chlorine filling his nose. It had been a busy day, but at least now he got to spend some time with his friends at the diner down the street. A low grumbling rang out through the room and he looked down at his belly, giggling softly. He hadn't managed to eat yet, so he was starving - and the thought of hot, golden chips made his mouth water.

 

Jimin glanced down at the shimmering water for the last time before making his way to his locker and grabbing his hoodie. Slipping it on, he switched all the lights off and locked the doors, rattling them slightly to see if they were shut properly.

 

Breathing in through his nose, Jimin relaxed in the cold air - it was a relief to be outside again after being stuck in a humid place all day, and the boy ran his fingers through his damp hair, relishing the feeling of the freezing temperature.

 

In the moonlight, Jimin could see his breath, white and swirling, in front of his face - like dragon smoke. It was pretty, and reminded him of when he was younger: when it was cold he used to tilt his head up and breathe out puffs of air, pretending he was a train.

 

Chuckling at the memory, the brunette made his way round a corner and into a narrow path. He rubbed his small hands together, wishing he had brought gloves with him.

 

Jimin had decided to take the shortcut; it was a small lane with sharp rose bushes and weeds either side of the path, but it was nice and peaceful - away from the noise of the traffic and the glaring lights of the town. As much as he loved noisy places, bustling with life, Jimin also enjoyed the serenity of being alone once in a while. Alone with his thoughts.

 

Suddenly, a squirrel ran out in front of him, scurrying away on short legs with it's bushy tail bobbing behind it. Jimin gave an exclamation of surprise, his eyes wide - before giggling at himself shyly when he saw what it was.

 

Recovering from his little encounter, Jimin fixed his hoodie before lifting his foot to take a step. However, before his foot touched the ground, the distinct crunch of wet gravel rang out through the night air.

 

Jimin froze.

 

It had come from behind.

 

Now that he stood still, he couldn't hear anything. Cautiously, Jimin started to walk again at snail's pace. Once again, the sound of gravel being trodden on could be heard from behind him, and the boy started walking slightly faster, his chest constricting and his palms sweaty.

 

Panic rose inside him but he pushed it down, telling himself that he was just being silly and that this was nothing to be scared about. This was a public pathway, was it not? Other people could come here too.

 

Despite his self-disciplining, Jimin walked faster and faster until he was practically running, hoping he could get away from the person behind him. However, to his horror, the faster he went, the more frequent the crunching gravel was, and the noise behind him sounded closer than ever.

 

The air was heavy and ominous; everything in Jimin was screaming at him to do one thing:

 

Run

_Run_

**_Run_ **

 

So he did.

 

Panting like a dog, Jimin sprinted through the narrow lane, his eyes darting left and right - searching desperately for an escape. Suddenly he wished his legs were longer so that he could run faster. Up ahead he could see the end of the path: it opened out onto the main street, and Jimin could already see the lights from the shop, illuminating his way out.

 

With a grateful cry, he leapt forward - only to be dragged roughly backwards by a sharp tug on his hood.

 

Choking, Jimin swung his arm round at his attacker, but his fist met air. With wild eyes, he spun around to find a figure in front of him, blocking his path to freedom, and he yelped - jumping back.

 

The figure wore all black: a [hoodie](https://ak5.picdn.net/shutterstock/videos/19537465/thumb/12.jpg) and jeans, and from what Jimin could tell, they were a similar size to him. However, Jimin didn't stick around for too long; he turned ubruptly on his heel and fled.

 

Jimin ran all the way to his house, which luckily was only a few blocks away - only stopping once to catch his breath and rub his sore neck. Corner after corner he ran, jumping violently at anything that moved. He almost ran into a tree after looking behind him when he had heard leaves rustling, thinking he was being followed.

 

Even an elderly man who had grabbed Jimin's sleeve with a concerned look on his face didn't stop him from running. He had only screamed and shaken the man off roughly: "Go away! Let me go!"

 

After a few minutes, Jimin finally turned into his street and yanked open the door that opened to the block of flats where he lived. He stumbled up the stairs, reaching his door and fumbled desperately around the lock, the keys tinkling loudly as his hands shook.

 

He slipped the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door and slamming it shut after him so quickly that the hinges nearly snapped. The slamming noise echoed throughout his empty flat before the noises gradually died down - leaving him in silence.

 

Sobbing, Jimin fell to his knees - absolutely exhausted from all his running. His body shook like a leaf and he felt suddenly nauseous, breaking out into a cold sweat.

 

Only just making it to the bathroom, he bent double, heaving over the open toilet. He felt distusting. Dirty. Afraid. His legs wobbled as he clutched the sides of the toilet as he threw up once more.

 

After Jimin had emptied his stomach, he flushed the toilet and left the bathroom, breathing heavily as he looked around the darkness that was his home.

 

Of course, he was alone when he needed company the most - his mom was away for a few days on a business trip, leaving him to fend for himself. Deciding that he didn't quite like the empty space of the apartment, with shadows in every corner threatening to pounce, Jimin vacated to his bedroom - throwing himself onto his bed and rolling his body up in his blankets like a burrito.

 

A frightened burrito.

 

Suddenly, the thought of food made him realise that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

 

Wiping his sweaty hair off his forehead, Jimin grabbed his phone from his pocket and fired off a short text to Taehyung.

 

He then threw his phone away from him and rocked back and forth, curled up into a ball with silent tears running down his flushed face. He had never been so frightened in his life. He had so many questions.

 

Who was that? Why had they chased him? Why didn't they follow him after he ran away?

 

A loud ping from his phone made him jump, and Jimin picked it up to see a reply from Taehyung.

 

**TaeTae 21:25**

Where are you??

 

**Me 21:26**

At my apartment

 

Sniffling, Jimin turned off his phone and wrapped his blanket around his head, snuggling into it as much as he could. He grimiced at the slight taste of vomit in his mouth, but at that moment he couldn't really bring himself to care.

 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he lay back and waited.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And that's how they found him: all wrapped up in a blanket with sweaty hair and red, swollen eyes. As soon as he opened the door and peeped round, Hoseok fell on him with a shrill cry.

 

"Jiminie!!!" he shrieked, grabbing the poor boy's face in his hands, "what happened to you, my poor baby - oh, are you crying?"

 

He certainly was. As soon as he had opened the door and seen his friends and their concerned faces, relief washed over him and he couldn't contain himself. The tears just kept coming.

 

"I-" he hiccuped, "I- c-can't..."

 

Seokjin took a step foreward, gently untangling Hoseok from Jimin. "Now now, Hoseok. You're frightening him, give him some space." He turned to the rest of the boys and said firmly, "Jimin has obviously had a scare, so I want all of you to lower your voices and escort him to his bedroom. I'll make him a hot chocolate while you comfort him - _quietly_."

 

With a nod, the five boys led Jimin to his room while Jin got busy in the kitchen.

 

Sitting Jimin on his bed, Hoseok sat beside him and rubbed his back soothingly while Jungkook held both his hands, looking up at him with worried eyes in silence. Taehyung, who was observing from further away, broke the silence first.

 

"Jimin," Taehyung whispered, tensing as his friend looked up at him suddenly, "w-what happened?"

 

Jimin gulped tearfully before opening his mouth, "I... I was c-chased."

 

Namjoon frowned in concern, "Chased? By who? Where?"

 

"I was leaving the swimming venue to walk to the diner, and then," Jimin wiped away a few tears, "a-and then I heard somone walking behind me but I thought it was normal, but as I walked faster, so did the person behind me. They grabbed me but I got away - I ran all the way h-home and-" Jimin broke off with a loud sob.

 

Hoseok hugged the crying boy tightly, "Did they hurt you?" he said softly.

 

Jimin shook his head sheepishly, "No, not really. It's mostly j-just shock."

 

At that, Seokjin made an entrance, walking into the room with a large mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies, setting them down beside Jimin before stroking the brunette's hair. At the sight of food, Jimin's eyes brightened and he devoured the cookies hungrily, having not eaten all day - plus having thrown up not too long ago.

 

"Hyung," Yoongi, who was sitting crossed-legged on the floor, looked up at Seokjin, "Jimin's telling us that he got chased by someone. He ran all the way here."

 

"Oh no, you poor thing.." Seokjin gasped, sitting beside Jimin on the bed. "He didn't hurt you did he? Or she? Which was it?"

 

Jimin shook his head, wrapping his small hands round the mug of hot chocolate, "No, and I don't know, I couldn't see them properly - it was too dark and I didn't look at them for long."

 

Taehyung sat quietly in the corner, listening to Jimin's story with growing dread. Something didn't feel right - for some reason he felt guilty for what had happened, but he couldn't fathom why. Everything just seemed so... familiar.

 

"But-" Namjoon turned to Jimin, "surely you saw what they were wearing, their physique..."

 

"Oh yeah they were a similar height and build as me," Jimin frowned as he thought back to that moment when he had seen the figure, "and... they were wearing all black. A big hoodie with the hood up."

 

Taehyung's head snapped up at the description.

 

Yup.

 

 _Way_ too familiar

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :))) stay tuned for more <3


End file.
